Wenn der Schein trügt
by Maryreilly
Summary: Ein paar Jahre nach ihrer Schulzeit veranstaltet Dumbledore ein Jahrgangstreffen aus Harrys Schulzeit... wie sind die Verhältnisse der damals besten Freunde? Was ist mit Voldemort... ach, lest das am besten selbst
1. Nachricht aus Hogwarts

So ihr Lieben... hier ist mal wieder eine neue Fic von mir... da diese auf meinem PC bereits abgeschlossen ist, kann ich euch jetzt schon versprechen, dass es jede Woche ein neues Chap gibt, also müsst ihr nicht lange warten ich denke es werden ca. 10 Chaps... falls ich nicht noch was umschreibe aber das glaube nicht.

Aber jetzt möchte ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen... übrigens ist das mal wieder so eine richtige Herz-Schmerz-Fic zwar mit anfänglichen Hindernissen... aber einfach mal wieder was romantisches... hach hab ich schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben...

Okay, nun viel Spaß...

Nachricht aus Hogwarts

Harry Potter saß gerade über seine Unterlagen gebeugt, als eine Eule durch das offene Fenster flatterte. „Hallo, was hast du mir denn mitgebracht?" Fragte er lächelnd, streichelte ihr einmal über den Kopf und nahm ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel. „Ein Brief aus Hogwarts… vielen Dank." Die graue Eule schuhute und flog davon.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor war mittlerweile 23 Jahre alt und seit einiger Zeit arbeitete er als Auror für das Zaubereiministerium. Voldemort hatte er zwar in seinem letzten Schuljahr endgültig besiegt, doch gab es immer noch genug Anhänger, die sich immer wieder zusammen rauften und gegen die man vorgehen musste.

Er entfaltete den Brief, lehnte sich zurück und begann zu lesen.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

ich darf Sie recht Herzlich zu einem Jahrgangstreffen am 24.12. nach Hogwarts einladen.

Ich hoffe sehr auf Ihre Teilnahme.

Weiter Informationen werden Ihnen in Kürze zugehen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Albus Dumbledore

Schulleiter

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, warum nicht, auch wenn Heiligabend war, er hatte keine Familie mit der er diesen Tag feiern würde. Er war alleinstehend. Und warum? Weil seine große Liebe bereits vergeben war. Seufzend griff er gleich nach einem Stück Pergament um seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine zu schreiben.

Noch vor ein paar Jahren hatte er gedacht, Hermine würde eines Tages Ron heiraten, doch die Auswahl ihres Bräutigams hatte so manchen geschockt. Harry hatte immer noch Kontakt zu ihr, doch Ron war seit jenem Tag nicht mehr allzu gut auf seine ehemals beste Freundin zu sprechen, um genau zu sein, ignorierte er sie einfach.

Nachdem Harry die Briefe an seine Freunde abgeschickt hatte, räumte er seine Unterlagen weg und verstaute diese in der dafür vorgesehenen Ablage im Schrank. Er zog sich seine dicke Jacke an, denn es war schon Mitte November und es schneite seit einigen Tagen. Mittlerweile war es 22 Uhr und er konnte für heute wirklich mal Feierabend machen.

Er schloss gerade sein Büro ab, als er hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme hörte. „Du gehst? Ich wollte gerade mit dir über diese Einladung von Dumbledore sprechen." Draco Malfoy stand neben ihm. Tatsächlich hatten Harry und er es geschafft sich nach der Hochzeit mit Hermine zusammen zu raufen und sie konnten sich sogar normal mit einander unterhalten.

Draco Malfoy, arbeitete ebenfalls für das Zaubereiministerium. Er hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters das Malfoyvermögen geerbt, seine Mutter war ständig auf Reisen und genoss ihr Leben in Freiheit und er wohnte mit Hermine in Malfoy-Manor.

„Malfoy, ich habe Hermine gerade eine Eule geschickt. Ich werde hingehen, kommt ihr auch?" Fragte Harry und steckte seinen Schlüssel weg. „Ich denke schon… obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, dass Weasley wohl nicht begeistert sein wird." „Das denke ich auch, aber das regele ich schon." Harry lächelte kurz.

„Ich soll dich von Hermine fragen, ob du Lust hast am Wochenende bei uns zu essen, du weißt, sie kann in ihrem Zustand schlecht ausgehen, aber sie wollte dich gerne wieder sehen." Harry nickte. „Klar, gegen 20 Uhr?" „Ja das ist okay", antworte Draco. „Dann bis Morgen." Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der ehemalige Slytherin.

Harry blickte ihm noch nach und seufzte. Er war auch schockiert gewesen, als er gehört hatte, das Hermine und Draco heiraten wollten. Was seine beste Freundin zu diesem Entschluss bewogen hatte, verstand er nicht und sie hatte es ihm auch nie gesagt, sie sagte nur, sie habe schon ihre Gründe dafür. Warum Draco sich darauf einließ, wusste er auch nicht, denn eigentlich hatte er Hermine gehasst.

Am schlimmsten allerdings traf ihn, dass er eifersüchtig auf Hermine gewesen war. Am Tag der Hochzeit war er nicht erschienen, er hatte sich mit einem ‚wichtigen' Auftrag heraus geredet, dabei hatte er alleine zu Hause gehockt und war sauer gewesen. Das lag nun schon 5 Jahre zurück. Eigentlich dachte der Schwarzhaarige, er wäre darüber hinweg, doch immer wenn er Draco sah, kamen diese Gefühle hoch. Wie er das hasste.

Natürlich wusste er, dass aus Draco und ihm nie etwas werden konnte, doch in seinen Träumen… ein leichtes Kribbeln zog durch seinen Körper „Okay, denk an was anderes Harry… das ist nicht gut…" holte er sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry hatte, kurz nachdem die Sache mit Cho gescheitert war, bemerkt, dass er eigentlich gar nicht auf Mädchen stand. Er hatte nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen und diese Erkenntnis war ebenfalls ein Schock gewesen, vor allem als ihm dann später bewusst wurde, in wen er sich verliebt hatte.

„Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall…" seufzte er sich selbst zu und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Ministerium.

Nach dem Fall Voldemorts, wohnte Harry im Haus der Blacks. Er hatte es renovieren lassen, denn das Geschrei vom Bild von Sirius Mutter war irgendwann unerträglich geworden. Es hatte ihn viel Geld gekostet, denn so einfach ließen sich die Gemälde nicht entfernen.

Seufzend warf er seinen Schlüssel auf das kleine Sideboard neben der Tür und bemerkte sogleich die Eule, die bereits auf der Treppe saß. „Wie bist du denn hier herein gekommen? Hab wohl vergessen ein Fenster zu schließen." Es war Hermines Eule und er löste den Brief von ihrem Fuß.

Lieber Harry,

natürlich werde ich daran teilnehmen. Bis dorthin wird unser Kind wohl auf der Welt sein… hoffe ich… also ich hätte nie gedacht, dass schwanger sein so schrecklich sein kann…

Ich denke Draco und ich werden wohl morgens nach Hogwarts reisen, wir könnten uns dort treffen.

Hat Ron dir schon geschrieben? Ich wüsste gern ob er auch kommt, dann könnte ich mich schon mal darauf einstellen. Er ignoriert mich immer noch… na ja, war nicht anders zu erwarten, dennoch ich hatte meine Gründe. Glaub bitte nicht, dass mir diese Entscheidung leicht fiel… irgendwann werde ich schon darüber reden können… doch im Moment ist das nicht möglich… bitte vertrau mir.

Liebe Grüße

Hermine

Harry blickte verwirrt auf das Pergament und verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Malfoy hatte sie doch nicht etwa dazu gezwungen? Nein, dass konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen, Hermine hätte sich da ja wehren können. Das war wirklich merkwürdig, bisher hatte Hermine kein Wort darüber verloren, außer dass sie nicht darüber reden könnte. Dabei hatten sie sich immer alles erzählt, aber vielleicht würde er ja bei diesem Treffen noch etwas herausfinden.

Okay, ich weiß es ist fies hier aufzuhören... aber nun ja... es soll ja noch spannend werden... ich kann mir schon vorstellen... ihr fragt euch sicher... „Warum ist Draco mit Hermine verheiratet!" Das werdet ihr im nächsten Chap erfahren! Versprochen! Außerdem werdet ihr euch fragen „Wenn die verheiratet sind, was wir aus Harry!" Okay, auch dazu mehr im nächsten Chap... tja, ich verrate mal noch nix... aber nach dem nächsten Chap seit ihr etwas schlauer! Versprochen -.

So, ich würde mich natürlich wie immer sehr über ein Kommie von euch freuen liebguck

Bye bye

Mary


	2. Wahre Liebe oder Freundschaft?

So ihr Lieben knuddel wie versprochen hier das nächste Chap für euch... bin mal gespannt was ihr davon haltet g

Ich danke euch noch für die lieben Kommies und wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Wahre Liebe oder Freundschaft?

Draco Malfoy betrat sein Haus gegen 23 Uhr. Seufzend zog er seinen Umhang aus. „Hallo, du bist schon zurück?" Fragte Hermine überrascht, die gerade in Nachthemd die Treppe herunterkam „Schon, ist gut.. es ist 23 Uhr…" Antwortete der Blonde auf die Frage seiner Frau. „Harry hat mir geschrieben, wegen dem Jahrgangstreffen. Meinst du nicht, wir könnten ihn einweihen?" Hermine blickte Draco bittend an.

Der ehemalige Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich… ich bin nicht sicher… noch nicht." Antwortete er leise und Hermine seufzte „Wir können ihm vertrauen." „Ich weiß, aber…" „Draco, wie lange willst du diese Scheinehe vor ihm noch aufrechterhalten ich meine es ist doch klar, du liebst Harry und ich liebe Ron. Sollen wir ewig verdammt sein, zusammen zu wohnen, ohne wenigstens mit dem Menschen den wir lieben zusammen zu sein." Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Also das verstehe ich jetzt nicht, du willst mit Ron und Harry soll mit mir zusammen sein und wir sollen dennoch verheiratet bleiben?" „Natürlich… also ich meine, wir werden demnächst unser Kind bekommen, wir haben nur dieses eine Mal miteinander geschlafen, wir lieben uns nicht… es war doch von Anfang an nur um dir Askaban zu ersparen." Draco seufzte und nickte. „Du hast ja Recht, aber wenn es herauskommt, was dann?"

„Ron und Harry sind meine besten Freunde, sie werden uns nicht verraten." Draco seufzte „Warten wir noch bis zum Jahrgangstreffen, dann können wir sie einweihen, aber bitte sag Harry nichts von meiner… Zuneigung für ihn." Hermine nickte freudestrahlend, na schön wenn Draco das selbst klären wollte, würde sie ihm nicht dazwischenfunken… aber vielleicht ein wenig nachhelfen.

„Hermine, sag mir noch eins… warum hast du das alles für mich getan, ich meine ich habe dich nicht gerade sehr freundlich behandelt." Dies war etwas, dass Draco immer noch nicht verstand. „Stimmt, aber war ich denn soviel besser als du? Ich meine, ganz unschuldig war ich auch nicht daran, dass unser Verhältnis so schlecht war. Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet beim Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord und ich habe deines gerettet, jetzt sind wir quitt…" „Ja aber, du bürdest dir diese Last auf… mit mir verheiratet zu sein, dagegen war mein Tun ja wohl nicht wirklich eine große Tat." „Darauf kommt es doch nicht, du hast mir geholfen und ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr ich mich doch in dir getäuscht hatte… da wollte ich dir auch helfen." Hermine lächelte. „Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, ich bin erschöpft…" Zärtlich strich sie sich über ihren Bauch, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Baby zur Welt kam. „Hermine, du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt... Gute Nacht." Sagte der Blonde lächelnd und ging hinauf in den ersten Stock, in sein Schlafzimmer.

Am Samstagabend um 20 Uhr, nachdem die Einladung von Dumbledore gekommen war, stand Harry vor Malfoy-Manor und war irgendwie nervös. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er noch nie mit den beiden gemeinsam etwas unternommen hatte, im Gegenteil, doch irgendwie kostete es ihn immer wieder Überwindung, denn entgegen allen Vermutungen, wirkte Hermine wirklich glücklich und ihre Ehe schien harmonisch zu sein. Nun ja, bis auf diese merkwürdige Andeutung in ihrem letzten Brief, den Harry erhalten hatte.

Eine Hauselfe öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn herein. „Du hast dich wohl gegen Hermine durchgesetzt oder?" Fragte Harry lachend in Dracos Richtung und zeigte auf die kleine Elfe. Draco kam gerade die Treppe herunter. „Ja, in ihrem Zustand kann sie unmöglich das Haus alleine sauber halten, obwohl sie das wollte… aber darauf hab ich mich nicht eingelassen. Hermine ist im Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich nach." Sagte Draco, schüttelte Harry kurz die Hand und ging in die Bibliothek.

In den letzten Jahren, war Harry öfter hier gewesen. Eigentlich war er froh, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und ihm einigermaßen in Ordnung war, aber andererseits gab ihm das immer wieder Anlass auf mehr zu hoffen… wo eigentlich keine Hoffnung platz haben sollte.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor ging ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte als er seine Freundin so glücklich auf einem Sessel entdeckte. „Hallo Harry, ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist." Begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd und wollte aufstehen. „He, bleib schön sitzen…" hielt Harry sie zurück und beugte sich vor um ihr einen sanften, freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er dann und deutete auf den Bauch.

„Nun ja… es geht so… ich bin so froh, wenn das Baby endlich da ist… und ich freu mich schon so darauf." Harry konnte keine Spur von Unsicherheit in ihren Augen erkennen, was hatte das alles zu bedeuten… dieser Brief… und trotzdem sah Hermine überaus glücklich aus.

Harry betrachtete seine Freundin stumm, wie sie lächelnd ihren Bauch streichelte und fasste sich ein Herz sie darauf anzusprechen. „Hermine, du hast in deinem Brief erwähnt, du hattest einen guten Grund für die Hochzeit mit Draco… willst du nicht darüber sprechen?" Eigentlich hatte der Gryffindor erwartet, dass seine Freundin erschrecken würde, wenn er sie darauf ansprach, doch stattdessen seufzte sie nur. „Ich würde es dir gerne sagen… aber ich habe mit Draco vereinbart, dass…" „Erzähl es ihm ruhig…" Hermine wurde von ihrem Mann unterbrochen, der gerade zur Tür herein kam.

Draco setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Hermine und gegenüber von Harry. „Bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Hermine leicht besorgt. Der Blonde nickte und lächelte.

Harry verstand nun rein gar nichts mehr und er war sehr gespannt auf Hermines Erklärung.

„Weißt du noch, in unserem letzten Schuljahr, als wir gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft haben… ich wurde entführt…" „Hermine, wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen." Unterbrach Harry sie etwas bestürzt. „Lass sie doch erst einmal ausreden." Sagte Draco ernst und Harry nickte. „Entschuldige…"

„Schon gut, nun jedenfalls war ich in die Fänge von Todessern geraten und Draco hat mich gerettet. Das weißt du ja alles noch. Als ich auf der Krankenstation lag, bekam ich ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums mit, dieser wollte Draco verhaften, weil er angeblich ein Todesser sei. Dumbledore versuchte ihm das auszureden und erklärte ihm, Draco habe mich gerettet und er wäre ein guter Mensch, doch dieser Mann wollte sich nicht überzeugen lassen.

Ich überlegte natürlich, wie ich mich bei Draco revanchieren könnte, also hab ich allen Mut zusammen genommen und hab den Schulleiter mit diesem Kerl zu mir gerufen, ich habe ihnen erklärt, dass Draco und ich vorhätten zu heiraten und dass er ein guter Mensch sei, ich wollte Draco damit einfach nur helfen. Dieser Typ allerdings, wollte das nicht glauben und er verpflichtete mich, eine Erklärung zu unterschreiben, in der ich bestätigte, dass ich mit Draco Malfoy verlobt wäre. Was sollte ich tun? Ich habe es unterzeichnet.

Als Draco das hörte, war er natürlich außer sich, kam zu mir und wollte wissen was das alles sollte… ich erklärte ihm die Lage und nach einigen Diskussionen beschlossen wir beide, das durchzuziehen. In diesem ‚Vertrag' stand sogar drin, dass wir einen ‚Erben' zeugen müssten… dämlich… nun ja, wir beide haben uns arrangiert, nur fällt es uns nicht so leicht, wie wir dachten… nicht das wir Schwierigkeiten miteinander hätten… wir kommen eigentlich sehr gut miteinander aus, aber wir lieben beide jemand anders und können nicht mit diesem Menschen zusammen sein…

Als ich damals diesem Mitarbeiter sagte ich wolle Draco heiraten, hatte ich natürlich über die Konsequenzen nicht nachgedacht, ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass diese Idioten… entschuldige aber es sind Idioten… auch noch verlangen, dass wir das letztendlich wirklich tun. Hätte ich das nicht getan, wäre Draco in Askaban gelandet und wohlmöglich nicht mehr am Leben… ich wollte ihm helfen, weil er mir auch geholfen hatte… nun… jetzt kennst du unsere Geschichte… was sagst du dazu?"

Hermine hatte alles in einem Atemzug erzählt, da sie Harrys Reaktion ein wenig fürchtete. Harry starrte beide an, hätte man ihn mit einer Nadel gepiekst, er hätte in jenem Augenblick nicht geblutet.

„Potter, soll ich es noch einmal wiederholen oder hast du es verstanden?" Fragte Draco grinsend. „Sehr witzig Malfoy… das muss ich erst mal verdauen… also… ist das alles nicht mehr als eine Scheinehe? Aber ihr bekommt ein Kind…" „Richtig, wir haben ein einziges Mal miteinander geschlafen… dabei wird es auch bleiben, darüber sind wir uns einig. Wir werden uns auch nicht scheiden lassen, das würde mich meinen Kopf kosten… obwohl ich Hermine das immer freigestellt habe…" „Das stimmt..." bestätigte Hermine „Aber es gibt in unserem Leben eben Menschen, die uns sehr wichtig sind… und mit denen wir gerne zusammen wären…" Harry nickte. „Du wärst gerne mit Ron zusammen stimmts?" Fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor in die Richtung seiner Freundin und diese nickte.

„Verdammt, auf was habt ihr euch da eingelassen… ich hätte doch auch ein Wort für dich einlegen können…" „Potter, mal ganz im Ernst, wenn ich nicht mit Hermine verheiratet wäre, wären wir noch genauso wie früher… wir würden uns hassen." „Da irrst du dich, ich habe dich nie gehasst… nun nie, wäre gelogen, am Anfang vielleicht schon… aber später nicht mehr." Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Hermine grinste Draco an. „Das hab ich dir immer wieder gesagt…" flüsterte sie ihrem Ehemann zu. Draco hatte Hermine alles anvertraut, ebenso wie Hermine Draco alles anvertraute… sie hatten alles von Anfang klar stellen wollen. Im Gegensatz zu Hermines Annahme, funktionierte das sogar sehr gut.

„Möchte jemand Tee, ich stell mal Wasser auf." Fragte Hermine und blickte beide, sich ein Lächeln verkneifend, an. „Ja danke." Sagte Harry nickend, blickte jedoch weiterhin aus dem Fenster, warum war er in allem so selbstbewusst, nur wenn es um Draco ging nicht? Vermutlich weil er jemand anders liebte… was änderte es schon, ob Draco nun Hermine oder eine andere Frau liebte…

„Meintest du das ernst, was du eben gesagt hast… du tust das nicht nur wegen Hermine?" Fragte Draco und stellte sich neben ihn. „Natürlich, ist es mein ernst." Antwortete der ehemalige Gryffindor, jedoch traute er sich nicht Draco in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hermine ist ein guter Mensch… ich wäre ohne sie wahrscheinlich in Askaban versauert, aber als sie mir damals erzählte, sie müsse mich heiraten… ich bin aus allen Wolken gefallen…" Draco musste lachen und sogar Harry lächelte leicht. „Dabei, gehörte schon damals mein Herz einem anderen Menschen." „Du brauchst mir das nicht zu erzählen, so gut sind wir ja auch nicht befreundet." Sagte Harry, er wollte nicht hören, wen Draco wirklich liebte. Es war ihm egal, denn für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied, Draco war und blieb unerreichbar für ihn.

„Aber ich möchte es dir erzählen." „Ich will es aber nicht hören… es… tut mir weh." Gab Harry leise zu und seine Wangen färbten sich rot. „Es tut dir weh?" Fragte Draco etwas irritiert. „Ja verdammt, weil… ich… weil ich dich…" Harry brach ab, denn aus der Küche kam ein lauter Schrei.

„Hermine!" Riefen beide gleichzeitig und rannten rüber in die Küche. In diesem Moment war vergessen, über was sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

Ich weiß ich bin fies oder? fg an dieser Stelle aufzuhören... aber nun ja... im nächsten Chap geht's ja weiter hihi okay, das bringt euch jetzt auch nicht weiter... lol aber immerhin wisst ihr jetzt mehr über Hermine und Draco gg auf jeden Fall kann ich euch versprechen, dass es noch... hihi etwas dauern wird mit Harry und Draco... so schnell sollen sie ja nun auch nicht glücklich werden pfeif

Also, bis zum nächsten Chap und ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Kommie da Hundeblick aufsetzt

bye bye

Mary


	3. Alte Freunde

Erst mal gaaaaaaanz lieben Dank für die vielen Kommie, habe ich mich echt gefreut und ich hoffe ich habe niemand vergessen zu antworten überleg falls doch... beschwert euch einfach bei mir knuddel

So hier geht's nun weiter... war ja klar, dass die beiden net so schnell zusammen kommen könne oder? Ihr kennt mich doch... also das dauert noch ne Weile hihi

So, aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!

bye bye

Mary

Wiedersehen

„Ich glaub… das Baby kann sich nicht mehr länger… zurück halten…" keuchte Hermine und hielt sich ihren Bauch fest.

Irgendwie schien es Harry, als wenn das alles wie im Film ablief. Sie brachten Hermine hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, riefen die Medihexe, die Hermine die ganze Zeit betreut hatte und wurden dann von ihr aus dem Zimmer geworfen.

„Verdammt, warum dauert das so verdammt lange…" „Kennst du noch andere Wörter außer ‚verdammt'?" Fragte Harry belustigt, dass Draco so nervös war. „He, man wird schließlich nicht jeden Tag Vater." Harry nickte zustimmend, da war ja auch was dran.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich eben sagen?" Griff der ehemalige Slytherin das Thema wieder auf. „Nicht so wichtig…" „Das ist mir egal… ich möchte es hören, auch wenn es unwichtig ist." Sagte Draco leise und blickte Harry eindringlich an. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, was Harry sagen wollte… aber irgendwie wollte er aus seinem Mund hören.

„Kannst du dir nicht denken was ich sagen wollte?" Fragte Harry seufzend und wurde wieder leicht rot. „Hm, eigentlich schon, aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören… könnte ja auch sein, dass ich falsch liege…" Draco lächelte frech. „Was könnte man daran falsch verstehen… aber schön, wenn du es unbedingt hören willst… ich…" „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Malfoy, sie haben eine Tochter und einen Sohn!" Unterbrach die Medihexe den erneuten Versuch Harrys, endlich seine Gefühle preiszugeben.

„Eine Tochter und einen Sohn?" Fragte Draco irritiert. „Ja, Zwillinge, Mr. Malfoy…" Die Hexe lächelte glücklich. „Wollen sie zu ihrer Frau, ich denke sie wird sich freuen." Nach diesen Worten verschwand die Medihexe wieder in Hermines Schlafzimmer.

„Geh endlich." Sagte Harry, nachdem der Blonde noch einige Sekunden sprachlos dort gestanden hatte. Der Slytherin fragte sich, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte… lachen weil er gerade Vater geworden war oder weinen, weil Harry erneut unterbrochen worden war. „Wir reden später… okay?" Fragte der Blonde, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr solltet euch erst mal an eure beiden Kinder gewöhnen… ich werde nach Hause gehen… richte Hermine Grüße von mir aus." Danach drehte sich Harry um und verschwand.

Draco blickte ihm noch nach. „Verdammt…" flüsterte er und dann betrat er das Schlafzimmer.

Als er die beiden Babys vor sich sah, durchflutete ihn erst einmal ein angenehmes Glücksgefühl. Er war Vater! Er Draco Malfoy, war in diesem Augenblick Vater geworden. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er Hermine besorgt, auch wenn er sie nicht so liebte wie ein Ehemann seine Frau lieben sollte, so waren sie in den letzten 5 Jahren doch gute Freunde geworden.

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich…" Sagte Hermine erleichtert und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „Schöne Grüße von Harry." Sagte Draco lächelnd und nahm eines der beiden Babys auf seinen Arm. „Habt ihr reden können?" „Nicht wirklich… aber das ist im Moment nicht wichtig…" Draco lächelte freudig das Baby in seinem Arm an, für ihn gab es in diesem Moment nur den Gedanken an seine Kinder.

Harry übernahm die Patenschaft für Helen und Lucius. Draco und Hermine hatten beschlossen, trotz allem Streit den Draco mit seinem Vater hatte, ihren Sohn nach Dracos Vater und ihre Tochter nach Hermines Großmutter zu benennen.

Am 23.12. trafen sich Ron und Harry zum ersten Mal seit 2 Jahren wieder. Ron war nach Hermines Hochzeit zu seinem Bruder nach Ägypten gezogen. Er war viel unterwegs und hatte leider nur noch wenig Zeit für Harry, aber sie schrieben sich regelmäßig.

„Schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßte Harry seinen besten Freund und umarmte ihn kurz. „Aber echt, ist lange her… du siehst gut aus…" Ron grinste. „Ich freu mich schon drauf die anderen alle zu sehen." Setzte Ron noch hinzu und setzte sich auf Harrys Sofa.

„Ich auch, aber ich warne dich vor… Hermine und Malfoy kommen auch." Seufzend nahm Harry neben seinem Freund platz. „Ja ja… das dachte ich mir schon…" Gab dieser grummelnd von sich. „Du wirst dich nie ändern, was? Aber im ernst… ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen, es war an dem Tag, als Hermine ihre Kinder auf die Welt brachte, ein interessantes Gespräch mit den beiden." „Du scheinst dich ja in letzter Zeit sehr gut mit ihnen zu verstehen, hast sogar die Patenschaft übernommen, wie man hört… schön das Malfoy mir meinen letzten Freund auch noch ausspannt." Der Rothaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ron, du hast ja keine Ahnung…" Seufzte Harry. „Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass dieser dämliche Malfoy mein Leben total durcheinander brachte." „Du irrst dich." Unterbrach Harry ihn. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte zwar versprochen, nichts davon zu erzählen, aber bevor Ron morgen einen Streit vom Zaun brechen würde, würde er es ihm besser beichten. Außerdem vertraute er Ron.

„Ach ja? In wie fern?" Fragte sein bester Freund beleidigt. „Naja, es war nicht Malfoys Idee zu heiraten sondern Hermines." Seufzte Harry und stand auf. „Komm ich mach uns einen Tee und erzähle dir alles." Dann ging er in die Küche. Natürlich folgte der Rothaarige seinem Freund.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde hatte Harry, möglichst schonend, alles erzählt und Ron war ziemlich entsetzt darüber. „Und ich Idiot mache ihr noch Vorwürfe… schlimm genug, dass sie mit Malfoy verheiratet ist." Sagte er dann. „He, er hat sich geändert… außerdem kommen die beiden mit der Situation gut klar… einziges Problem ist wohl… sie lieben beide einen anderen Menschen." Ron nickte verständnisvoll.

„Arme Kinder… ich mein ja nur… wenn ich mir vorstelle meine Eltern hätten nur ne Scheinehe…" Sagte Ron etwas irritiert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun ich denke, die Kinder werden es schon gut haben… so glücklich wie beide über ihren Nachwuchs sind… ich weiß ja auch nicht, wie sie sich das vorstellen… nun ja…" „Was ist los mit dir, es bedrückt dich doch was." Ron blickte ihn ernst an.

„Nun ich weiß auch nicht… auch wenn ich erleichtert bin, dass ich jetzt den wahren Grund weiß… macht es doch keinen Unterschied." Harry trank einen Schluck Tee und blickte betröppelt vor sich hin. „Das verstehe ich nicht…" Ron überlegte und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Es macht doch keinen Unterschied für mich, wenn der Mensch den man liebt zwar eine Scheinehe führt und in Wirklichkeit doch jemand anders liebt… wenn ich nicht der jemand bin der geliebt wird." Versuchte Harry seinem Freund zu erklären. Seit jenem Tag bedrückte es ihn doch schwer und er hätte gerne Dracos Reaktion auf sein Geständnis erlebt, doch leider wahr ihnen das ja nicht vergönnt gewesen.

„Moment, du liebst Hermine auch?" Fragte der Rothaarige etwas entsetzt und gleichzeitig etwas eifersüchtig. „Nur weil Hermine die Frau von beiden ist, heißt das nicht gleich dass ich sie liebe…" Sagte Harry leise und starrte auf den roten Tee vor sich. „Hä… jetzt versteh ich nur noch Bahnhof." „Mensch Ron, ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Harry sah ihn an, sogar Neville hätte jetzt verstanden auf was er hinauswollte.

„Naja, da bleibt ja niemand mehr außer… Malfoy… und das ist doch unmög… Moment… das ist nicht dein ernst!" Rief Ron entsetzt, als der Groschen endlich gefallen war. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!" Harry lachte nur kurz. „Ich wusste, dass du so reagierst, deshalb habe ich dir all die Jahre nichts davon erzählt… wenn du mich deshalb auch ignorieren willst wie Hermine… dann tu es… ich kann nichts daran ändern, es ist nun mal so." Wieder trank der Dunkelhaarige einen Schluck Tee, nur um überhaupt etwas zu tun.

Stille trat zwischen den beiden Männern ein. Ron sah abwechselnd von seiner Teetasse zu Harry. „Was ist nun, wie denkst du über mich?" Fragte Harry nach knapp 10 Minuten des Schweigens. „Ähm…" Ron musste sich kurz räuspern „ich nun ja… so genau weiß ich das nicht… ich habe jetzt doch irgendwie viel zu verdauen… ich meine einerseits bin ich froh, dass weder Malfoy noch du Hermine lieben und das sie Malfoy auch nicht liebt… aber das von dir und Malfoy ist echt der Hammer…" „Hm… zwischen mir und ihm ist nichts… und wird auch nie was sein…" Harry lachte sarkastisch und spielte mit seinen Fingern an der mittlerweile abgekühlten Tasse.

„Nun ja, das du nicht auf Mädchen standst, das hat Hermine mir schon prophezeit, nachdem das mit Cho und dir auseinander ging… aber ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht… ich dachte sie hat ne blühende Fantasie… das wäre auch alles nicht so schlimm, aber warum gerade Malfoy?" Das war eigentlich der einzige Haken, den Ron nicht verstand.

„Warum… tja wenn ich das wüsste… diese Frage stelle ich mir auch seit jenem Tag…" Gab Harry leise zu. „Welchem Tag…" „Na dem Tag an dem ich mich in ihn verliebte…" Harry stand auf und lehnte sich gegen den Küchenblock. „Und wann war das?" Wollte sein Freund wissen.

„Es war nach einem Quidditchtraining im 6. Schuljahr… Ich war der letzte auf dem Gelände, es goss in Strömen und ich beschloss das Training ebenfalls zu beenden. Als ich landete, rutschte ich irgendwie aus und verlor meine Brille. Ich hab sie verzweifelt gesucht, doch es regnete, es war dunkel und der Boden ganz schlammig. Plötzlich half mir eine Hand aufstehen und reichte mir meine Brille, ohne ein Wort. Als ich diese wieder aufsetzte, stand Malfoy vor mir. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, lächelte er nur einen winzigen Augenblick und ging dann an mir vorbei in die Umkleideräume der Slytherins. Nun ich bin ehrlich, ich war natürlich nicht Knall auf Fall in ihn verliebt, aber ich dachte oft an diese Begegnung… immer wenn wir uns sahen und… irgendwann gestand ich es mir ein…" Harry seufzte verträumt, als er daran dachte.

Ron zog ein wenig zweifelnd die Augenbraue nach oben. „Der hats dir ganz schön angetan was?" Fragte er dann grinsend und Harry nickte. „Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" „Nein, irgendwie sollte es nicht sein… als ich es ihm zum ersten Mal sagen wollte, setzten bei Hermine die Wehen ein, dann wollte ich es noch einmal sagen, da kam die Medihexe und hat ihn ins Zimmer zu Hermine geholt." Harry stellte die Tasse ins Spülbecken und ließ Wasser hinein laufen.

„Vielleicht ergibt sich ja morgen was… hm… könnte mir vorstellen, nach ein paar Gläsern Punch, redet es sich leichter… he, hat Hermine eigentlich was über mich gesagt nun ja… ich meine nur weil..." „Sie liebt dich… das hat sie schon immer, sie wollte es dir auch erklären, doch weil du so ein Sturkopf bist, konnte sie nicht." „Ach verdammt…" Doch über Rons Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, wenn sie dir Morgen die ganze Sache erzählt… du weißt von nichts okay!" „Ehrenwort… es gibt Dinge, die müssen Frauen nicht wissen…" Beide lachten.

Okay, wie fandet ihr es? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen gg als nächstes wird dann wohl das Jahrgangstreffen auf euch warten... na ja... es kommt auf jeden Fall im nächsten Chap gg hab die FF ja schon fertig... hihi

Und das gibt's nächste Woche Sonntag!

Ach ja und ich wäre euch unendlich dankbar, wenn ihr mir ein Kommie da lassen würdet Hundeblick aufsetzt

bye bye

Mary


	4. Wiedersehen in Hogwarts

So... es geht weiter gg

Erst mal wieder vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommies knuddel Ich habe mich entschieden... die beiden noch ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen... ich bin fies oder? Ja ich weiß... gg aber im Ernst... so schnell sollte es ja auch nicht gehen... auf jeden Fall viel Spaß bei diesem Chap knuddelz

Wiedersehen in Hogwarts 

Hermine und Draco konnten ohne ihre beiden Kinder am Jahrganstreffen teilnehmen. Narzissa hatte sich bereit erklärt auf die beiden aufzupassen, worüber beide froh waren… denn irgendwie freuten sie sich schon darauf. Kurz vor dem Termin hatten sie einen kurzen Ablaufplan geschickt bekommen. Jeder sollte einen alten Umhang von früher mitbringen und sie würden in ihren Schlafzimmern von damals übernachten. Am nächsten Tag würde es dann wieder nach Hause gehen.

Ron und Harry waren schon relativ früh eingetroffen, sie waren unter den Ersten. Es waren auch schon einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws da. „He sieh mal, da ist Neville… man, der hat sich ganz schön gemacht… hab den seit damals nicht gesehen…" Sagte Ron sichtlich beeindruckt. „Hm, er hat einen Laden in der Winkelgasse und vertreibt Kräuter und son Zeugs… arbeitet auch oft mit Madam Sprout zusammen…" „Das lag ihm auch immer schon…" Beide lachten und begrüßten Neville freundlich.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Rest der Gryffindors war auch eingetroffen, doch eigentlich warteten alle auf das ‚Traumpaar' Hermine und Draco. Niemand wollte so Recht in die Gemeinschaftsräume und nach einiger Zeit, ging die Tür auf und Arm im Arm kamen Hermine und Draco herein.

„Bis später…" verabschiedete Hermine sich mit einem sanften Kuss auf Dracos Wange von ihm. „Man wie die alle gucken, würden ihnen doch nur die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen..." flüsterte Draco ins Ohr seiner Frau, worauf Hermine leicht errötete und anfing zu lachen, so sah es aus, als wenn Draco mit ihr flirtete.

„Die spielen das Liebespaar aber ziemlich gut." Flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr. „Glaub mir, hätten die beiden mir das nicht gesagt… sogar ich, als einer ihrer engsten Freunde, hätte das nicht bemerkt." Antwortete Harry.

Hermine blickte sich kurz um und kam dann auf Harry und Ron zu. „Hallo Harry… Ron…" Begrüßte sie beide und Ron konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Hallo Herm, lange nicht gesehen…" „Daran bist du aber nicht unschuldig, Sturkopf…" Antwortete Hermine und wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, dass Ron scheinbar nicht mehr ganz so sauer war.

„Kommt, lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." Schlug Harry vor und so begaben sie sich auf altbekannten Wegen zurück in ihren Gryffindorturm, der für viele Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen war.

„Wie konntest du mir das nur antun Draco Malfoy? Dieses Schlammblut zu heiraten?" Kreischte eine wild gewordene Pansy ihn an, daneben stand Crabbe, der mit ihr verheiratet war. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich auf eines der grünen Ledersofas. „Zunächst einmal, geht dich das überhaupt nichts an und dann, solltest du dich lieber mal um deinen Ehemann kümmern." „Du hättest mich heiraten sollen… mich und sonst niemanden!" „Pansy..." „Halt du dich da raus!" Fauchte die junge Frau ihren Ehemann an, dieser machte gleich einen Rückzieher.

„Was weißt du schon? Wenn wir nicht geheiratet hätten, wäre ich jetzt tot. Wäre dir das lieber?" Böse funkelte er seine ehemalige Mitschülerin an. „Besser tot, als mit einem Schlammblut verheiratet!" Obwohl Draco niemals gedacht hätte, so etwas für Hermine zu tun, hob er seine Hand und BATSCH! Die Ohrfeige hatte gesessen. „Du heuchelst mir Liebe vor, aber ich wäre dir tot lieber als mit Hermine verheiratet? Wenn du mich wirklich liebtest, würdest du nicht so etwas sagen! Wage es nie wieder sie in den Schmutz zu ziehen hörst du! Beim nächsten Mal, wird es nicht nur eine Ohrfeige sein."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still wurde es. Pansy hielt sich geschockt die Wange und Dracos Augen sprühten förmlich vor Wut. Niemals hätte er gedacht, sich einmal gegen einen Slytherin zu stellen, um Hermine zu verteidigen. In den letzten 5 Jahren, hatten sich beide gegenseitig geholfen… sie waren wirklich gute Freunde geworden.

„Echt Pansy, du bist das letzte." Neben Draco baute sich ein dunkelhaariger Slytherin auf, der einzige, den Draco jemals vermisste hatte. Blaise Zabini. „Zabini, halt dich da raus…" kreischte die junge Frau. „Crabbe, du solltest dich besser gegen sie durchsetzen…" Zabini grinste und zog Draco mit sich in den Schlafsaal der Jungs.

Es waren nur noch wenige ‚offizielle' Hogwartsschüler da. Die meisten waren nach Hause gefahren. Viele Erstklässer saßen im Gryffindorturm und betrachteten in stiller Anbetung den ‚legendären' Harry Potter der den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Der ehemalige Gryffindor fühlte sich doch unwohl, so beobachtet. Er hatte das noch nie gemocht.

„Ich werd ein bisschen spazieren gehen." Sagte er nach einer Weile zu seinen besten Freunden. Irgendwie war es wie früher. Ron und Hermine am diskutieren, alle starrten ihn an als wäre er ein Heiliger und er fühlte sich allein. Seufzend stand er auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er schlenderte, wie schon früher so oft, durch Hogwarts und fand sich schlussendlich auf seinem Lieblingsturm wieder. „Wie ich das vermisst habe…" sagte er leise und genoss den Anblick über die Länderein. Er atmete die kalte Luft ein. Es begann wieder zu schneien. „Herrlich hier, oder?" Fragte eine Stimme und Harry nickte. „Ja… ich hab diesen Ausblick schon immer genossen." „Nicht nur du…" Antwortete der Slytherin und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ich war auch oft hier… aber ich habe immer gewartet bis du weg warst… ich meine damals wäre es ein Skandal gewesen, wenn man uns beide so gesehen hätte…" Draco grinste „Sehr witzig… aber im Ernst, ich habe nicht gewusst das du auch oft hier herkamst." Sagte Harry erstaunt. In all den Jahren war er so oft hier gewesen, aber das noch jemand diesen Platz kannte, war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ja ich war oft hier… weißt du, ich brauchte auch manchmal Abstand zu diesen Dummköpfen… also Crabbe und Goyle mein ich." Der Blonde seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht… manchmal war ich es einfach Leid." Der Gryffindor verstand das nur zu gut, denn so war es ihm auch oft ergangen.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder…" „Warte, wäre das nicht der ideale Platz um unser Gespräch fortzusetzen… bei dem wir schon so oft unterbrochen wurden." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… die Zeit wird kommen, in der ich es dir sagen kann… vielleicht heute Abend, vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment fühle ich mich nicht bereit dazu." Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und drehte sich um.

„Was wenn ich es dir sage?" „Tu es bitte nicht, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen." Antwortete Harry und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Turm. Draco blickte hinaus und sein Herz tat ihm weh, nichts wollte er je mehr als diesen Mann besitzen.

‚Wie könnte ich es ihm sagen? Ich glaube nicht, dass er das gleiche empfindet wie ich für ihn… und selbst wenn… wir wüssten von der Liebe des anderen und dürften doch nicht zusammen sein… es ist nicht richtig… Draco ist verheiratet… wenn herauskäme, dass es nur eine Scheinehe ist… würde das für ihn und Hermine Folgen haben… das darf ich nicht zu lassen… wenn ich ihn liebe…' Harry konnte nicht sagen warum die Gefühle in letzter Zeit immer stärker wurden und warum er jetzt sogar den Tränen nahe war, seit jenem Tag, an dem Hermine ihm gestanden hatte, dass es sich nur um eine Scheinehe handelte… seit jenem Tag waren seine Gefühle erneut aufgeflammt.

‚Verdammt Harry… warum… warum kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Ich weiß du liebst mich… ich spüre es…' Salzige Tränen verlangten erbarmungslos ihre Freiheit. ‚Es ist doch raus… Hermine und ich lieben uns nicht… wir sind Freunde die ein Abkommen mit einander haben mehr nicht… verdammt… warum habe ich mich darauf eingelassen? Warum… es zerreißt mich fast… ich wäre doch besser nach Askaban gegangen… ich hätte nie erfahren, dass auch du mich liebst… ich wäre einfach gestorben, mit dem Gedanken das es niemanden interessiert… doch stattdessen…' Er wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, das Schicksal geht oft merkwürdige Wege." „Was wollen sie?" Draco drehte sich nicht um. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn in diesem Moment jemand so sah. „Sie wären lieber gestorben?" Die Stimme klang besorgt. „Ja das wäre ich… aber das habe ich gedacht… haben sie etwa…" „Ihre Gedanken gelesen? Ja, denn ich hatte Angst, sie könnten sich wohlmöglich etwas antun… sie stehen hier mutterseelenallein auf einem Turm und vergießen Tränen über eine Liebe die sie nicht erreichen können… da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

Der Slytherin spürte die Hand des alten Mannes auf seiner Schulter. „Sie haben sich doch sonst keinen Deut um mich geschert, woher die plötzliche Fürsorge?"

Dumbledore seufzte „So denkst du also über mich… es ist doch in Ordnung wenn ich Du sage, oder? Ich meine immerhin warst du mein Schüler und ich mag diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln nicht besonders…" Der Ältere lächelte. „Von mir aus… und ja das denke ich über sie." Antwortete Draco und verschränkte die Arme.

„Dann möchte ich dir etwas erzählen, jeder Schüler, egal von welcher Abstammung ist mir lieb und teuer, auch du. Nur weil du vielleicht vom Hass deines Vaters mir gegenüber geblendet warst, heißt das nicht, ich hätte mich nie um dich gesorgt. Zugegeben für Harry habe ich wahrscheinlich weit aus mehr getan, wie für andere Schüler… aber es stimmt, jeder einzelne ist mir wichtig. Als Miss Granger damals sagte, sie wäre mit dir verlobt… ich wusste, es war eine Lüge, aber ich wusste mir selbst keinen anderen Rat um dich zu retten. Es war falsch euch diese Bürde zu überlassen, jemanden zu heiraten den man nicht liebt ist nicht einfach, daher bin ich froh und glücklich, dass ihr beide euch so gut arrangiert habt." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte.

„Woher wissen sie das alles?" „Nun, du kennst mich doch… mit mir muss man immer rechnen… aber davon mal abgesehen… vielleicht möchte ich gut machen, was ich damals falsch gemacht habe… auch ich bin eben nicht unfehlbar." Der Schulleiter strich sich über seinen langen Bart und blickte hinaus auf das Gelände.

„Ich wusste, dass Harry Kontakt zu dir und Hermine hatte, ich weiß auch wohl über eure Gefühle zueinander…" „Aber… finden sie es nicht falsch… ich bin verheiratet und wir beide sind Männer…" Das war eine Tatsache, die Draco einfach nicht verdrängen konnte. „Das stimmt wohl, aber Hermine liebt Ron und du liebst Harry… wo liegt also das Problem? Ist es nicht egal, welches Geschlecht der Mensch hat den man liebt?"

Der blonde Mann schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ist es eben nicht…" „Aber nur, weil alle sagen es wäre falsch wenn ein Mann einen anderen Mann mit solcher Hingabe liebt… nur weil alle es in Frage stellen, tust du es auch… ich kann mich noch an einen Draco Malfoy erinnern, dem wäre egal gewesen, was andere denken... der hätte sich das genommen, was er wollte… wo ist er jetzt?" Dumbledore sah ihn ernst durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

„Dieser Draco Malfoy, starb als ich anfing zu begreifen, wie viele Fehler ich gemacht habe… diesen Menschen gibt es nicht mehr." Antwortete der ehemalige Slytherin und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Weise Worte… denn es ist nicht klug sich immer alles zu Eigen machen zu wollen… aber bedenke, dass du immer noch ein Mensch mit Bedürfnissen bist… du hast dich sehr verändert Draco Malfoy… ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es schlecht war…" „Sie haben sich auch verändert Professor…" unterbrach Draco den Schulleiter „sie scheinen mittlerweile auch wieder andere Menschen neben Harry Potter zu sehen…" Nach diesen Worten verließ er den Turm. Draco konnte nicht mehr sehen wie Dumbledore lächelte…

Der Blonde dachte noch lange über dieses Gespräch nach. Wenn Dumbledore von dieser Scheinehe gewusste hatte, warum hatte er sie dann nicht aufgehalten… warum?

„Draco, was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte seine Frau, als sie sich zum Mittagessen trafen. Trotz allem musste der Schein gewahrt werden und so hatten sie beschlossen, den Nachmittag zusammen zu verbringen. Ihr Mann antwortete nicht. „Warum willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Ich meine, wir sind doch Freunde." Sie blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Ach Hermine, was hat das alles für einen Sinn… ich meine, selbst wenn ich mit Harry rede… es würde doch nichts nutzen…" Hermine nickte „Ich weiß was du meinst… ich habe mir selbst auch viele Gedanken darüber gemacht… wie man eine Lösung finden könnte… aber mir fällt nur eine ein. Eine Scheidung würde ich nicht wollen, wegen unserer Kinder… Harry ist der Patenonkel unserer Kinder… er könnte zu uns ziehen… und Ron… ist sein bester Freund… es würde doch nicht auffallen…" „Hermine! Was willst du später unseren Kindern erzählen?" Fragte Draco etwas entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag.

„Hör zu Draco, wir sind 5 Jahre verheiratet… natürlich waren es gute Jahre und ich denke es werden noch einige folgen… aber ich liebe Ron… ich will endlich mit ihm zusammen sein… verstehst du das nicht? Ich meine dir geht es doch auch nicht anders." Hermine blickte ihn fürsorglich an. In den 5 Jahren hatte sie gelernt mit Draco umzugehen. „Schon… aber Harry ist ein Mann… ich bin ein Mann… das ist doch nicht normal…" Flüsterte der Slytherin jetzt. „Was ist schon normal? Ich würde Ron immer lieben… selbst wenn er eine Frau wäre… ich würde um seine Liebe kämpfen und alles versuchen, um sie zu erhalten, weil ich den Menschen liebe… es kommt doch nicht auf das Geschlecht an… wie kannst du die Liebe deines Lebens so kampflos aufgeben?"

Draco blickte seine Frau sprachlos an. So leidenschaftlich hatte er sie noch reden hören. „Du liebst ihn mehr als alles andere…" flüsterte er ihr zu und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben…" Antwortete Hermine. „Glaubst du, mir wäre es leicht gefallen… all die Jahre in denen er mich ignoriert hat, weil wir heirateten… ich musste viele Opfer bringen… um dich zu retten, jetzt will ich endlich mit dem Mann zusammen sein den ich liebe… und ich möchte sehen, dass der Mann für den ich alles opferte… auch glücklich wird… sonst war meine Tat nichts wert… denn dann hättest du auch sterben können… entschuldige meine harten Worte… aber ich will das du endlich lebst Draco Malfoy…"

Etwas schockiert über diese Aussage blickte Draco seine Frau an, diese lächelte und stand dann auf um einen Arm um seine Schulter zu legen. „Du bist mir in den 5 Jahren immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen, ich hätte nie geglaubt das ich das mal zu dir sagen würde… ich liebe auch dich Draco, auf eine andere Art wie Ron… ich liebe dich als Freund… und deshalb werde ich alles versuchen, dich endlich glücklich zu machen… und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss…" „Du meinst das ernst was du sagst, oder?" „Ich würde nie über so etwas Scherze machen, so gut müsstest du mich doch mittlerweile kennen." Der Slytherin nickte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht… aber ich muss mir erst selbst klar werden, was genau ich will." „Dann tu das, aber tu es bevor es zu spät ist."

Okay... ich weiß ihr wartet alle auf den ersten Kuss zwischen Harry und Draco... den ich ja schon versprochen habe... gg gibt's auch, im nächste Chap also noch ein bisschen Geduld gg auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel wieder gut gefallen hat und ihr mir ein Kommie da lässt Hundeblick aufsetzt Das nächste Chap gibt's wie immer, nächste Woche Sonntag knuff

Bis dahin, alles Gute... bleibt gesund und viel Spaß beim FF-lesen oder schreiben hihi

bye bye

Mary


	5. Der erste Kuss

Huhu Leute,

he erst mal vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommies knuff ich glaube ich habe auch jedem geantwortet oder? schüchtern fragt Wenn nicht... bitte Bescheid sagen liebguck weil mien PC in letzter Zeit immer abstürzt... könnt sein, dass was nicht angekommen ist...

Auf jeden Fall kommt hier das nächste, versprochene Chap... und wie ihr am Titel sehen könnt g werden sich Draco und Harry wohl etwas näher kommen hihi Okay, ich bin ja schon ruhig... und lass euch lesen knuff viel Spaß!

Der erste Kuss

Der Abend kam schnell und alle ehemaligen Schüler aus Harrys Jahrgang saßen freudig plappernd in der großen Halle. Den anderen Hogwartsschülern hatte man erlaubt in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu essen, denn die große Halle war eigens für dieses Treffen hergerichtet worden.

„Sag mal, als wir noch zur Schule gingen, gab es diese Treffen nicht oder?" Fragte Ron und blickte seinen besten Freund fragend an. „Nein… ich kann mich nicht erinnern… na ja, sicher wieder eine von Dumbledores Ideen…" Der Rothaarige nickte bestätigend.

Hermine stieß nach einigen Minuten zu ihnen und setzte sich ebenfalls an den kleinen runden Tisch. „Wo ist dein bezaubernder Ehemann?" Fragte Ron etwas spöttelnd. „He, auch wenn du Bescheid weißt… ich lasse nichts über ihn kommen, klar?" Sagte Hermine ernst. „Schon gut… sorry…" Entschuldigte der Rotschopf sich schnell. Harry kicherte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da verzogen sich Ron und Hermine unauffällig. Harry hatte dafür ja Verständnis, aber irgendwie kam er sich allein gelassen vor. Er saß still auf seinem Platz und beobachtete aus der Ferne wie Draco sich mit Zabini unterhielt. ‚Was fasziniert mich so an ihm… er hat sich verändert, sein ganzes Wesen ist nicht mehr wie frührer… aber dennoch fasziniert er mich… das ist doch nicht normal… wie kann man nur so wahnsinnig nach einem anderen Menschen sein?'

Ab und zu nippte der Gryffindor an seinem Glas und ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. „Hallo Harry…" Dean Thomas begrüßte ihn. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er Dean heute Mittag gar nicht gesehen hatte. „He Dean, bist du jetzt erst gekommen?" „Ja, ich hatte noch was zu erledigen… beruflich… ich arbeite ja im Ausland, habs nicht schneller geschafft…" Dean seufzte und setzte sich zu Harry. „Es macht doch nichts wenn ich mich zu dir setze oder?" „Quatsch, ich freu mich."

„Du bist immer noch mit Hermine befreundet oder? Stimmt es das sie immer noch mit Malfoy verheiratet ist?" Harry nickte kurz. „Ja und sie haben zwei Kinder… ich bin ihr Patenonkel… nun ja… sie scheinen sehr glücklich zu sein." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das freut mich für sie… ich habe mir irgendwie Sorgen gemacht, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht glücklich ist… aber wenn du das sagst… ach… ich bin immer froh, wenn sich zwei Menschen finden, die zusammen gehören… egal was andere sagen." Dean lehnte sich zurück. „Ja und ich bewundere jeden, der es schafft, alle Zweifel zu überwinden… ich könnte das glaub ich nicht." Seufzte Harry und blickte wieder zu Draco. ‚Dafür bin ich zu schwach… ein Feigling…'

„Ach was, jeder kann das. Wenn er einen Menschen aus tiefstem Herzen liebt, dann kann man alles überwinden… schau mich an, ich meine ich lebe mit einem Mann zusammen und trotzdem mache ich keine Hehl daraus… und warum? Weil mir egal ist was andere sagen." Dean lächelte, doch Harry blickte ihn etwas schockiert an. „Ach du wusstest das nicht, entschuldige… ich dachte du weißt darüber Bescheid… sonst hätte ich es dir schonender beigebracht…" Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler kicherte leise.

„Bitte entschuldige, ich… ich wollte dich damit nicht kränken… ich habe das nicht gewusst…" „Ach was kränken… so ein Quatsch! Jeder reagiert erst einmal so… aber in der heutigen Zeit, sind die meisten doch tolerant gegenüber einem Männerpaar." Dean stand auf und kehrte mit einem Glas Punsch zurück. „Wir sind schon ein paar Jahre zusammen. Wir leben in Frankreich… erst ist Muggel… einfach unverschämt süß… na ja, wir lieben uns und leben unser Leben, was andere denken ist uns egal, für uns zählen nur wir beide… das steht über allem anderen." Erklärte er Harry und dieser hörte aufmerksam zu. Es war irgendwie komisch und doch beruhigend zugleich, dass es noch andere Menschen gab, denen es ähnlich erging…

Harry lächelte und sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über Frankreich. Harry wollte schon immer mal dorthin, doch bisher hatte er es nie geschafft. Nach knapp 2 Stunden, verabschiedete sich Dean und ging weiter um auch noch andere Schüler zu begrüßen.

Der Gryffindor stand ebenfalls auf, trank sein Glas aus und verließ leicht beschwipst die große Halle. Er wollte nach draußen. ‚Frische Luft… das tut gut… es schneit wieder…' Dachte Harry lächelnd als er hinaus auf die Treppenstufen trat. Er atmete tief durch und ging ein paar Schritte. Womit er nicht rechnete, dass unter dem Schnee Eis lag… „Wuah… verdammt glatt…. scheiße…" Harry rutschte aus, er rechnete fest damit, dass sein Kopf gleich auf den harten Steinboden aufschlagen sollte, doch es geschah nicht.

Starke Arme fingen ihn auf. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er mit dem Aufschlag rechnete und konnte deshalb nicht sehen, wer sein Retter war. „Danke…" murmelte er leise und erst dann öffnete er die Augen.

Grau-blaue Augen blickten ihn an. Ein leichter Rothauch überzog die Wangen des jungen blonden Mannes in dessen Armen er lag. Er erstarrte. Er konnte weder etwas sagen noch sich bewegen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Die Augen fixierten ihn und er versank ganz und gar in ihnen. Noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, senkten sich die zarten Lippen auf seine. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr den Körper des Gryffindors und die aufkommende Hitze in ihm ließ ihn die Kälte um sich herum nicht spüren.

Sanft spürte er wie die Zunge des Slytherins seine Lippen umspielte, um Einlass bettelte. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Begierig nahm er sie in sich auf. Seinen rechten Arm schlang er um den Körper des anderen. Niemand sollte ihm je wieder diesen Menschen wegnehmen. Niemand! Ein für alle Mal sollte er ihm gehören…

Als sich Draco sanft von Harry löste blickte er in die feuchten Augen des Gryffindors. „Was… was ist… warum weinst du?" Fragte der Blonde. „Ich liebe dich… aber für uns gibt es keine Zukunft." Harry rappelte sich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Für uns beide wird es nie eine Zukunft geben." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und lief davon. „Harry…" Rief der Slytherin ihm nach, doch dieser blieb nicht stehen.

Tränen stiegen in Draco auf und bahnte sich ihren Weg. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. ‚Warum… warum denkst du so etwas? Verdammt ich hätte diesen Kuss nie beenden sollen… dich für immer festhalten sollen… dich nie wieder gehen lassen… dich einsperren… damit du nur mir gehörst… was machst du mit mir?' Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wo kann er nur sein, ich mache mir Sorgen…" Sagte Hermine schon zum 5. Mal in den letzten 15 Minuten. „Herm, das wissen wir auch nicht… verdammt!" Antwortete Ron. „He, sie kann nichts dafür klar… es ist meine Schuld…" Mischte sich der Slytherin ein. „Draco… sag so etwas nicht…" Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihrem Ehemann. In Ron loderte ein wenig Eifersucht auf.

„Doch… es ist meine Schuld…" Murmelte Draco und blickte hinaus auf die tanzenden Schneeflocken, welche seidig sanft auf der Fensterbank liegen blieben. Der Schnee spiegelte das Licht des Mondes wieder und hüllte die Welt in ein schauriges Licht. ‚Wo bist du? Komm zurück… ich mache mir Sorgen… es ist meine Schuld, hätte ich dich nicht geküsst…'

Ron legte die Arme um Hermine und küsste sie sanft. Beide blickten sie zu dem traurigen Slytherin, der seinen Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen gelegt hatte. Im Kamin flackerte ein immer kleiner werdendes Feuer und es wurde langsam dunkel im Zimmer.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen." Murmelte Ron und Draco drehte sich um. Als er die beiden sah, wie sie Arm in Arm dort standen lächelte er. „Ja, wir sollten ihn suchen." Seufzend griff er nach seinem Umhang. „Wo fangen wir an?"

‚Kalt… so kalt… ich kann nicht mehr weiter… wo bin ich? Bin ich vielleicht schon tot? Warum liege ich hier… ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen… warum ist mir so kalt… ich bin müde…'

Eine dünne Schneeschicht hatte sich bereits auf Harry niedergelegt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, er lag schon mehr als eine Stunde dort auf dem Boden. Der Schnee unter seinem Kopf war rot. Seine Augen zuckten nervös. Er war gefallen… ausgerutscht.

‚Wo warst du diesmal Draco… du warst nicht da um mich aufzufangen… du hast mich einfach hinfallen lassen…'

Er hatte doch nur einen kurzen Spaziergang machen wollen, einfach um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Warum hatte Draco ihn geküsst? Warum hatte er ihm das sagen müssen? Warum?

‚Wenn man dich mal braucht, bist du nicht da… was nützt mir schon ein Partner… der nicht da ist wenn man ihn brauch? Nichts… nichts… NICHTS! Hörst du Draco… du nützt mir nichts! Aber… ich liebe dich… verdammt ich liebe dich…'

Obwohl Harry nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein war, waren das seine Gedanken und sie lösten Tränen aus. Tränen der Trauer und Verzweiflung.

‚Warum bin ich so müde… ich will schlafen… nie wieder aufwachen… einschlafen und träumen… von dir Draco… ja… ich kann dich schon sehen… wie du mir zulächelst… nimm mich in den Arm…'

Nach diesen Gedanken verlor Harry erneut sein Bewusstsein.

chrmchrm ich weiß, ich weiß es ist fies hier aufzuhören... pfeif aber das musste einfach mal sein... zumindest haben sie sich mal geküsst oder? Das hab ich euch ja versprochen... hihi

Aber keine Angst, wie ihr mich ja schon kennt, liebe ich ja Happy Ends knuffz

Das nächste Chap wird's wie gewohnt am Sonntag geben... also nächsten Sonntag hihi

knuddel natürlich würde mich wieder über eure Meinung freuen...

Bis zum nächsten Chap, bye bye

Mary


	6. Doch noch eine Chance?

So, wie besprochen... hier das neue Chap g den ersten Kuss habt ihr ja jetzt schon erlebt... ggg okay... Harry ist vorerst mal gerettet hihi na ja, aber ach lest doch einfach selbst... was soll ich schon groß erzählen...

Vielen, vielen Dank noch für die Kommies g habe mich sehr gefreut knuddelz und jetzt viel Spaß

Doch noch eine Chance?

„He, da ist was…" Rief Ron und kämpfte sich durch schneebedeckte Zweige. „Wo denn?" Fragte Hermine und wich gerade einen Ast aus, der genau in Richtung ihres Gesichtes schnellte. KLATSCH „Au… verdammter Mist!" Rief Draco hinter Hermine und rieb sich seine Wange, welche jetzt von einem roten Strich verziert wurde. „Oh…" Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige…" Mit leicht geröteten Wangen blickte sie ihren Ehemann an. Ron kicherte kurz. „Sehr witzig, Weasley… lass uns lieber weiter gehen." Gab Draco grummelnd und immer noch seine Wange reibend von sich.

„Verdammt… wie lange liegt er schon hier?" Fragte Ron und beugte sich über Harrys schneebedeckten Körper. „Blut!" Rief Hermine und deutete auf den Schnee unter seinem Kopf. „Er ist bewusstlos… aber… er lebt noch." Stellte der Rothaarige erleichtert fest.

Der Slytherin blickte hinunter auf Harrys reglosen Körper. ‚Daran bin ich schuld… ich ganz allein… wegen mir bist du weg gelaufen… ich bin nicht gut genug für dich… ich bin das letzte…' Dann sank er auf die Knie. „Verdammt Potter… was tust du mit mir?" Rief Draco und „WAS? Sag es mir!" Setzte er verzweifelt hinzu.

„Malfoy, wir müssen ihn ins Schloss schaffen… hör auf die selbst zu bemitleiden und hilf mir." Sagte Ron säuerlich und entfernte die kalten Schneeflocken von Harry. „Draco… komm schon, es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sagte Hermine sanft. „Lass mich… es verwirrt mich… ich habe noch nie so für einen Menschen empfunden… und es ist alles meine Schuld, das er hier liegt… das es ihm schlecht geht…" Draco wurde langsam hysterisch.

„Er ist ausgerutscht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er wollte spazieren gehen und ist ausgerutscht… wenn wir ihn zurück schaffen, dann kann Pomfrey ihm helfen." Hermine setzte sich zu Draco und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Ron hatte derweil seinen Umhang über Harrys Körper gelegt und versuchte ihn irgendwie wach zu bekommen.

„Nein… es ist meine Schuld… meine ganz allein… ich verwirre ihn… er verwirrt mich… er hat recht… wir werden nie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben… ich bin nicht gut für ihn…" Draco wirkte ziemlich abwesend und Hermine wusste sich keinen anderen Rat mehr als ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben.

„Draco Malfoy, hör mir zu! Du kannst dich gerne später noch bemitleiden, aber jetzt müssen wir zuerst Harry ins Schloss bringen, hörst du! Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen, er ist ausgerutscht und hingefallen, doch wenn wir ihm nicht helfen, wird es deine Schuld sein wenn er jetzt stirbt!" Hermine blickte ihren Ehemann ernst an und konnte sehen, wie seine Augen sich klärten. „Ja… entschuldige… was ist bloß los mit mir…" Der Blonde stand auf und half Ron den verletzten Harry ins Schloss zu schaffen.

‚Wo bin ich jetzt… hier ist es nicht mehr so kalt… nein… ich will nicht von Draco getrennt werden… nicht aufwachen… nein… in dieser Welt kann ich nicht mit ihm zusammen leben… nicht…'

Doch dann öffnete Harry langsam die Augen. „Merlin sei Dank!" Rief Ron, als er sah, dass sein bester Freund die Augen öffnete. Hermine schien auch erleichtert.

Harry hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und ein Griff an seinen Kopf ließ ihn den Verband spüren, den Madam Pomfrey sorgfältig um ihn gewickelt hatte. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte der junge Mann seine besten Freunde.

„Wir haben dich gestern gefunden, du lagst im verbotenen Wald, bist wohl ausgerutscht." Erklärte Ron kurz und lächelte. „Madam Pomfrey sagt, du kannst heute Abend schon wieder nach Hause, hast echt tierisches Glück gehabt… noch ein bisschen länger und wir hätten nichts mehr für dich tun könne…"

Hermine setzte sich zu ihrem Freund ans Bett und sah ihn besorgt an. „Du hattest wirklich Glück Harry, ich habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Da du im Moment frei hast… du brauchst nicht so zu schauen, ich habe bereits eine Eule an deinen Chef geschickt… da du jetzt frei hast, wirst du in den nächsten bei uns wohnen. Du solltest nicht alleine sein." „Hermine…" „Ich komme auch mit!" Unterbrach Ron ihn gleich und grinste. „Wird bestimmt witzig…" setzte der Rothaarige noch dazu.

Harry schnaubte kurz „Ja bestimmt…" Wenn er daran dachte, er müsse in den nächsten im gleichen Haus wie Draco wohnen, wurde ihm ungewollter Weise schlecht. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und am liebsten hätte er sich in irgendeine Ecke verkrochen.

„Draco… wo ist er?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Er… er wartete draußen… er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen." Hermine blickte ihn unschuldig an. „Ich… möchte ihn sehen… bitte." Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Okay… ich hole ihn…" Dann blickte sie Ron an und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Krankenflügel „He… Harry ist gerade wieder aufgewacht… ich…"

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron um, grinste ihn an und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr woraufhin Ron knallrot wurde und fluchtartig die Krankenstation verließ.

Harry blickte nervös zur Decke. Er musste mit ihm sprechen… noch einmal mit ihm über die Sache reden… Ron und Hermine waren glücklich, vielleicht hätten sie beide ja auch noch eine Chance… ‚Ron und Hermine sind aber auch Mann und Frau… und nicht Mann und Mann… ach verdammt noch mal!'

Als sich die Tür öffnete, blickte Harry sogleich hinüber. Draco stand im Raum und sah ziemlich hilflos aus. „Komm schon her." Erst Harrys Worte ließen den blonden Slytherin sich bewegen. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen trat er zu Harrys Bett.

„Wie geht's dir?" Fragte er leise und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. „Naja… ich werds wohl überleben…" Der Gryffindor lächelte. ‚Okay Harry, jetzt oder nie!' Machte er sich selbst Mut. „Draco… wegen dem vorhin… na ja… gestern? Ach was weiß ich wann das war… habe ja gar kein Zeitgefühl… ich meine wegen dem Kuss… warum hast du das getan?" ‚Klasse Harry, eigentlich wolltest du ihm doch nur noch einmal sagen, dass du ihn liebst… was soll das jetzt… anderseits… ja warum hast du es getan?' Mit großen fragenden Augen blickte Harry den Blonden an.

Merklich unbehaglich wandte Draco den Blick ab. „Ich… na ja… ich bin nicht gut in so was…" „Doch eigentlich küsst du gut…" Gestand Harry lachend. Draco rollte kopfschüttelnd mit den Augen und seufzte. „Ich bin nicht gut darin, meine Gefühle so offen darzulegen…" „So… dann sind wir schon mal zwei… aber was ich fühle weißt du bereits, also kannst du dir sicher sein, egal was du sagst… ich würde dich nicht auslachen oder sonst was." Versuchte Harry dem Slytherin Mut zu machen, denn immerhin wollte er jetzt ebenfalls wissen woran er war.

Vor seinem Sturz hatte er noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, doch zu einem wirklichen Entschluss war er nicht mehr gekommen. Erst als er langsam wach wurde und merkte, wie sehr er Draco brauchte und wie schnell es hätte mit ihm vorbei sein können, wurde ihm bewusst… man lebt nur einmal.

„Ja… ich weiß ja auch nicht, ich habe mich sonst immer im Griff, doch als du in meinen Armen lagst und ich in deine wunderschönen, grünen Augen geblickt habe… ich musste dich einfach küssen… ich konnte nicht anders…" Draocs Wangen wurden von einem Rothauch überzogen und er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Liebst du mich denn nicht… war es nur wegen dieser Situation?" Fragte Harry etwas enttäuscht und blickte wieder zur Decke. ‚Ich hätte schwören können, dass… he… Moment mal!' Harry riss die Augen auf, als sich erneut diese wunderbaren Lippen auf seine senkten und ihn küssten.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal, blieb für Harry die Zeit stehen. Er genoss diesen Kuss, als würde es vielleicht sein letzter sein. Seine Lippen kribbelten sanft und als Draco diese mit seiner Zunge umspielte, nahm er sie begierig auf. Der Schwarzhaarige schlang beide Arme um den Slytherin und zog ihn fest an sich. Dieses Mal, würde er nicht wieder davon laufen… dieses Mal nicht.

Harry löste sich nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Kuss und blickte in Dracos grau-blaue Augen. Dieser lächelte „Ich bin nicht gut mit Worten… hab ich dir doch gesagt, aber ich habe dich nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus geküsst… so etwas würde ich nie tun… na ja gut einmal hab ich das… aber das ist ne andere Geschichte…" Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Also… liebst du mich auch, obwohl du weißt, dass wir keine Zukunft haben?" Fragte Harry. „Ja, das tue ich…" Danach küssten sie sich erneut.

Ja ja, ich gebs zu... dieses Chap war sehr kurz... und so... aber na ja, ich konnte das nächste nicht schon dran hängen... dann wäre es zu lang geworden pfeif auf jeden Fall könnt ihr euch auf das nächste Chap freuen... oder auch nicht... denn immerhin gibt's noch insgesamt 6 Chaps g und euch ist ja wohl klar, dass ich Harry und Draco noch nicht wirklich vereinen kann oder? Naja, bei 6 Chaps fiesgrins muss ja noch einiges passieren... pfeif okay... also es gibt eine Person, die was gegen diese Verbindung hat... Lucius ist tot... wer könnte denn sonst noch dagegen sein? Tja, das werdet ihr nächsten Sonntag lesen könne gg

bye bye und ich freue mich wie immer über ein Kommie g

Mary


	7. Die Intrigen einer Frau

Huhu Leute...

wie fighter-for-dragonheart schon richtig bemerkte... das letzte Chap hat nicht wirklich in die FF gepasst... hatte ausversehen das falsche hochgeladen –schäm- na ja, kann ja mal passieren... –pfeif- also hier jetzt das richtige... Viel Spaß!

Die Intrigen einer Frau

„Ich bin froh, dass du mit zu uns kommst." Gestand Draco nach einer Weile. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Brust und dieser ließ seine schlanken Finger durch das blonde Haar gleiten. „Ach… ich eigentlich auch… mittlerweile." Seufzte Harry und spielte gerade mit einer Strähne. „Ich wäre bestimmt vor Liebeskummer gestorben… Hermine und Ron sind so glücklich und ich… wäre ganz allein." Draco hob den Kopf und zog einen Schmollmund. „Hm… das will ich natürlich nicht… das könnte ich nicht verantworten." Harry kicherte. „Vielen Dank für eure Güte… großer, erhabener Harry Potter… AU!" „Sei nicht so frech zu mir!" Harry hatte Draco mit seinem Ellenbogen einen leichten Stoß verpasst und schob gespielt, beleidigt eine Unterlippe vor.

„He ihr Turteltauben, wie sieht es aus… wollen wir nach Hause?" Fragte Hermine, die gerade ihren Kopf zur Tür herein gesteckt hatte. „Nichts lieber als das." Antwortete Harry, der noch nie gerne im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte und setzte sich, nur um sich gleich wieder hinzulegen. „Ah… verdammt… ist mir schwindelig…" „Mach langsam, du solltest dich noch nicht überanstrengen." Sagte Draco besorgt, stand auf und half Harry vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Seine Kopfverletzung war noch nicht ganz verheilt.

Da Harry noch verletzt war, bestand Dumbledore darauf, dass sie das Flohnetzwerk nutzen, damit sie möglichst schnell zu Hause waren. Als sie aus dem Kamin stiegen, wartete Narzissa bereits auf ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter. „Oh, ihr habt noch Besuch dabei… was ist denn passiert?" Fragte sie. „Ausgerutscht auf Glatteis." Antwortete Draco seiner Mutter. „Hm… wäre er dann nicht besser…" „Er ist schon verarztet… er sollte nur noch nicht ganz alleine sein." Unterbrach Draco seine Mutter schnell.

Der Blonde wusste, seine Mutter konnte Harry nicht ausstehen. Das war schon immer so gewesen, weil sein Vater ihn gehasst hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie Hermine akzeptierte, aber da diese ihr jetzt zwei wunderbare Enkelkinder geschenkt hatte, war sie etwas versöhnlicher mit ihr, aber wirklich nur etwas.

„Ich werde dann mal nach den Kindern sehen." Hermine drückte Draco einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Die beiden schlafen bereits." Sagte Narzissa mit kühl „Na und? Ich möchte sie sehen. Es sind meine Kinder." Entgegnete Hermine und Harry und Ron spürten, dass zwischen den beiden wirklich keine gute Beziehung herrschte. Hermine ging dann, ohne noch auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinauf ins Kinderzimmer.

„Ich werde eine Hauselfe…" „Schon gut Mutter, ich bringe ihn ins Gästezimmer." „Wie kannst du mich nur immer wieder unterbrechen? Das ist unhöflich. Wenn dein Vater noch leben…" „Mein Vater lebt nicht mehr. Dieses Haus, gehört jetzt mir. Das ist meine Familie, wenn dir das nicht passt, steht dir frei zu gehen." Draco funkelte seine Mutter an. „Ich bin in der Bibliothek und ich erwarte dich dort!" Beleidigt drehte sich um und verschwand.

„Oh man… das kann ja heiter werden…" Seufzte Ron. „Keine Angst, sie wird in den nächsten Tagen abreisen… hoffe ich…" Draco half Harry hinauf in den ersten Stock. Die beiden Gästezimmer in denen Ron und Harry schlafen sollten, lagen nebeneinander und gegenüber von Dracos Schlafzimmer, welches heute Nacht wohl leer bleiben würde, denn wenn Narzissa zu Besuch war, musste Draco wohl oder übel bei seiner Ehefrau schlafen.

Der Blonde half Harry aufs Bett. „Wenn du was brauchst… zieh hier dran und es wird eine Hauselfe kommen." Man konnte Draco ansehen, dass ihm das mit seiner Mutter zu schaffen machte. Harry blickte ihn besorgt an. „Ich könnte auch nach Hause…" „Denk nicht mal dran. Du bleibst hier. Meinst du wegen meiner Mutter? Sie ist immer so… entschuldige…" Draco seufzte und stand auf. „Schlaf gut." Sagte er dann sanft und küsste Harrys Stirn.

„Draco?" „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich." Der Blonde lächelte „Ich weiß." Danach verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und Harry seufzte. ‚Ich weiß… pah… hätte ja ruhig sagen können… ich dich auch… verdammt… aber ich kann ihm noch nicht mal böse sein… er hat so lieb gelächelt…'

„Harry? Bist du noch wach?" Flüsterte Ron, als er die Verbindungstür von seinem zu Harrys Zimmer öffnete. „Ja." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige „Wollen wir reden?" Fragte der Rotschopf und tat einen Schritt ins Zimmer. „Klar… komm her."

‚Es wahrscheinlich leichter Hagrid als Frau zu verkleiden… als das was mir jetzt bevor steht…' Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür zu Bibliothek öffnete und eintrat.

Seine Mutter saß auf dem Sessel seines Vaters und blickte ihn streng an. „Setz dich." Sagte sie. „Nein Danke, ich stehe lieber." Widersprach Draco und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, welcher ganz in ihrer Nähe stand. „Was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor… wenn dein Vater noch…" „Vater ist tot. Kapier das doch mal endlich!" Sagte Draco ernst und erwiderte den eiskalten Blick seiner Mutter.

„Schon schlimm genug, dass du dieses Schlammblut geheiratet hast… jetzt schleppst du auch noch Harry Potter hier an und dazu noch einen von diesen dreckigen Weasleys… beide sind Schuld das dein Vater jetzt tot ist." Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Wenn einer Schuld an Vaters Tod hat, dann er selbst. Er wusste von Anfang an, auf was er sich da einließ!" Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dein Vater hatte Stolz, was man von dir ja nicht gerade behaupten kann. Was haben wir nur falsch gemacht, dass du so missraten bist?" Narzissa stand auf und stellte sich vor Draco. „Das kann ich dir beantworten, ihr habt mich nie geliebt. Ihr wart immer mit euch und eurem Ansehen beschäftigt… ich konnte tun was ich wollte, ich habe nie eure Anerkennung erhalten, nur wenn ihr mich als Vorzeigejunge der guten Gesellschaft präsentiert habt." Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. Er war bereit für den Kampf... seine Mutter konnte nicht mehr wirklich viel gegen ihn ausrichten. Sein Vater hatte ihm alles vermacht, natürlich war seine Mutter nicht leer ausgegangen, aber Draco war abgesichert.

„Mein Sohn, pass bloß auf was du sagst… du magst vielleicht alles geerbt haben… aber es gibt etwas, das weißt du nicht… eine Klausel… sollte ich jemals herausfinden, dass du diese brichst, dann bist du alles los!" Ein hämisches Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Was? Du lügst doch!" Sagte Draco, doch es machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen breit. Wollte sie ihn nur reinlegen?

„Nein das tue ich nicht. Dein Vater hatte sie extra einsetzen lassen, denn er hatte da so seine Vermutungen…" „Du bluffst doch nur. Ich habe das nie gelesen." „Nein, weil es nicht für deine Augen bestimmt war. Jedenfalls damals nicht." Draco wandte den Blick ab und ging zum Kamin. Er blickte in die lodernden Flammen die dort tanzten.

„Und was soll das bitte für eine Klausel sein?" Fragte er dann etwas genervt. „Dein Vater hatte schon immer die Vermutung, dass du nicht ganz normal bist." Begann seine Mutter und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. „Ach ja?" Draco nervte das alles langsam und er wünschte sich, dass dieses Gespräch endlich ein Ende hätte. „Ja. Du hast die ganze Zeit nur von Potter geredet… er wusste, du würdest diesem Möchtegernhelden verfallen." Draco riss die Augen auf. Was hatte seine Mutter da gerade gesagt? Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte. Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner Mutter um.

„Mutter, ich bin glücklich verheiratet und habe zwei Kinder gezeugt, du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, ich sei schwul." Er beugte sich vor, seine Arme auf die Lehnen des Sessels gestemmt, nur wenige Zentimeter vom Gesicht und den eisigen Augen seiner Mutter entfernt. „Draco, wie lange willst du noch versuchen mich zu belügen? Ich weiß das du nicht mit ihr schläfst… ha… noch nicht mal in einem Zimmer schlaft ihr, außer ich bin hier!" Narzissa grinste wieder ‚Gewonnen…' dachte sie bei sich.

Draco wich zurück. „Ich schlafe eben unruhig und Hermine konnte dann nicht…" „Du brauchst nicht zu lügen. Ich weiß es längst… pass in nächster Zeit lieber auf, denn ich werde noch einige Zeit hier bleiben… oder willst du deine Mutter nicht hier haben?" Sie setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf und blinzelte ihn an. „Sollte ich dich einmal mit diesem Potter erwischen… bist du das Haus, das Geld und deine Kinder los." Draco erstarrte. Innerlich bebte er und hätte am liebsten seine Hände um den Hals seiner Mutter gelegt und sie eigenhändig erwürgt, so wütend war.

„Und jetzt, Gute Nacht… ich bin müde… ach und du kannst ruhig in deinem eigenen Schlafzimmer schlafen, du musst nicht zu deiner Frau… ich weiß ja eh, das ihr euch nicht liebt… jedoch… die Schande das du ein Schlammblut geheiratet hast, bleibt bestehen." Danach verließ sie die Bibliothek.

Draco ließ sich verzweifelt auf einen Sessel fallen. Er hatte sich das alles so leicht vorgestellt… er hätte hier mit Hermine leben können… und mit Harry… doch jetzt… seine Mutter würde jeden seiner Schritte beobachten… wie lange sollte er das aushalten… ‚Warum Vater… warum hast du das getan? Hasst du mich so sehr, dass du nicht möchtest, dass ich glücklich bin?'

Stumm blickte Draco auf die gelben Flammen im Kamin und spürte, wie diese langsam verschwammen, weil sich Tränen in seinen Augen breit machten. Sie liefen einfach seine Wangen hinunter und hinterließen ihre Spuren in Dracos Gesicht. Er konnte sie nicht zurück halten und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe sie weg zu wischen.

chrmchrm na ja, Luc war schon ein schlimmer oder... hihi pfeif na ja, ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht noch für ne Überraschung gut wäre und sich doch alles ändert und nicht so bestehen bleibt wie es den Anschein hat gg

Ich würde mich über ein Kommie natürlich wie immer sehr sehr sehr sehr freuen!

Bis zum nächsten Chap (Sonntag)

bye bye

Mary


	8. Hermines Plan

_Huhu ihr Lieben,_

_euch alle mal knuddel also, ich mag euch alle, die diese FF lesen knuddel auch die die keine Kommies schreiben... hihi_

_Also... Hermine ist ja doch ne Nette knufft jedenfalls in dieser FF und will allen helfen, damit sie möglichst, glücklich werden... ich weiß, dieses Chap nicht allzu lange, aber seit beruhigt ihr werdet irgendwann dafür entschädigt, wirklich! das verspricht_

_So schlimm bin ich ja nicht... aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen... gg_

Hermines Plan

Nach ein paar Stunden machte sich Draco auf in sein Zimmer. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte. Er schien keine Tränen mehr übrig zu haben, so sehr hatte er die letzten Stunden geweint.

Er hörte das leise Knarren der Tür. „Draco?" Fragte die Stimme seiner Frau beunruhigt. „Ja…" seufzte er. „Was ist, warum kommst du nicht? Deine Mutter…" „Weiß längst alles." Unterbrach der Blonde seine Frau. „Hermine, wir müssen reden." Sagte er dann ernst.

Die junge Frau schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zum Bett ihres Mannes, ein unruhiges Gefühl begleitete ihre Schritte. „Du hast geweint?" Fragte sie besorgt und strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht. Draco nickte nur. „Sie weiß alles… dass wir nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen… dass wir uns nicht lieben… und das ich Harry liebe." Flüsterte Draco mit belegter Stimme. Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete, ganz leise.

„Aber… hast du es ihr erzählt?" „Nein, ich weiß nicht woher sie es weiß… sie weiß es einfach… aber dem nicht genug… mein Vater hat wohl in seinem Nachlass eine Klausel hinterlassen… wenn ich mit Harry zusammen käme, mir alles weg zu nehmen. Das Haus, das Geld und die Kinder." „WAS!" Hermine blickte ihren Ehemann entsetzt an.

„Mir wäre es egal, aber die Kinder… bekäme sie nicht!" Sagte Hermine nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Aber Hermine, was wollen wir unseren Kinder bieten, wenn ich völlig mittellos bin. Du arbeitest nicht… du hast studiert und du müsstest dich um die Kinder kümmern." Dracos Einwand war berechtigt, denn Hermine hatte die Zeit vor ihrer Schwangerschaft nur studiert. Sie hatte keinen Beruf erlernt. „Aber du arbeitest. Gut wir müssten uns einschränken, aber…"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Unterbrach eine dritte Stimme die Unterhaltung. „Harry!" Hermine blickte ihren Freund an. „Hast du alles gehört?" Fragte der Blonde dann und Harry nickte traurig. „Ja, das habe ich. Ihr solltet an euch und eure Kinder denken." Das Herz des Gryffindors schmerzte, als er daran dachte, dass er das gerade gewonnene Glück wieder hergeben musste. „Aber Harry, mir ist es egal… wir würden auch mit wenig Geld über die Runden kommen… ich möchte das ihr glücklich seit." „Hermine, mir ist es aber nicht egal. Ich liebe Draco… ich liebe dich als Freundin und die Kinder sind meine Patenkinder… ich möchte das sie es gut haben." „Aber Harry…" „Hermine, lass uns kurz allein." Sagte der Gryffindor ernst und blickte seine Freundin an.

Die junge Frau stand auf und ließ mit einem traurigen Blick ihren Ehemann und ihren besten Freund alleine.

„Harry… ich… möchte auch gerne das wir…" „Sei ruhig! Ich möchte nicht das du es aussprichst und im gleichen Satz sagst… ‚aber wir können nicht zusammen sein.' Ich weiß es… ich habe es dir schon nach dem ersten Kuss gesagt, wir haben keine Zukunft. Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Ich bin selbst Schuld, dass ich mich darauf einließ." Harry blickte ihn traurig an. „Ich werde aus deinem Leben verschwinden." Fügte er dann noch hinzu und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer.

An diesem Tag brach für Draco Malfoy eine Welt zusammen.

„Aber du musst was essen Draco… du siehst nicht gut aus…" Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ihren Mann wieder ein aufzupeppeln. Seit Harry vor 2 Wochen verschwunden war, hatte er kaum noch etwas zu sich genommen. „Willst du, dass deine Mutter gegen dich gewinnt?" Keine Antwort. „Willst du vielleicht, dass unsere Kinder ohne Vater aufwachsen?" Draco starrte nur vor sich.

Hermine reichte es langsam. Es tat ihr weh ihren Mann so zu sehen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, so waren sie doch gute Freunde. Ron war mit Harry nach Ägypten gegangen, wenigstens für ein paar Wochen bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Die junge Frau hatte natürlich nicht solche Schwierigkeiten mit Ron, wie Draco mit Harry… denn ihre Schwiegermutter hatte es einzig und allein auf ihren Sohn abgesehen.

„Jetzt reicht es… niemand soll es wagen, unser Leben so zu zerstören… Narzissa Malfoy, hiermit sage ich dir den Kampf an!" Flüsterte sie wütend, stellte das Weinglas ab und lächelte Draco zu. „Mal sehen, wie lange ich brauche um deine Mutter weich zu kriegen." Von Draco kam nur ein kurzes Schnauben. „Ach du glaubst mir nicht, ich bin eine Gryffindor, schon vergessen… aufgeben liegt mich nicht, außerdem bin ich eine Frau… und ich denke ich habe eine reelle Chance… ich schlage sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen."

Hermine stand auf und trat zu ihrem Mann. „Bis später…" Gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Esszimmer. Narzissa war in der Bibliothek, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit. Ein wenig nervös trat Hermine zu ihr in die Bibliothek und lächelte sie an. „Was willst du hier?" Fragte Narzissa kalt. „Ach nichts weiter, nur das Familienbuch der Malfoys, Draco möchte es gerne haben." ‚Und noch ein anderes Buch… welches ich mir unter normalen Umständen nie erlauben würde zu lesen.' Hermine ging lächelnd an ihrer Schwiegermutter vorbei „Wenn du magst, könnten wir nachher einen Tee zusammen trinken… oder mit den Kindern spazieren gehen." „Warum bist du so freundlich?" Fragte die blonde Frau giftig. „Aber du bist doch meine Schwiegermutter…" Hermine setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

Sie wusste wo das Familienbuch stand, sie hatte schon mehr als einmal durch geblättert. Beim letzten Mal war ihr ein merkwürdiger Zettel in die Hände gefallen. Da Hermine von Natur aus neugierig war, war sie den Hinweisen auf dem Schriftstück gefolgt und hatte ein sehr interessantes Buch gefunden. Das Tagebuch von Lucius Malfoy.

Sie hatte es aber nicht gelesen, denn Lucius Malfoy gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Natürlich hatte es sie gereizt, andererseits hatte sie aber auch ein wenig Panik, was genau wohl alles darin stehen könnte. Sie hatte das Tagebuch in das Familienbuch gelegt und so war es jetzt ein leichtes an dieses ohne Aufsehen heran zu kommen. Ein wenig Unwohl fühlte sie sich doch, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, von Lucius persönlich beobachtet zu werden.

_Was denkt ihr? Ist Luc vielleicht wirklich da pfeif na ja... und was wird wohl im Tagebuch stehen pfeif „Ich weiß es... ich weiß es..." bin fies oder? gg na ja, leider müsst ihr euch noch bis nächstes WE gedulden... knuff aber dann... hihi_

_Ich würde mich wie immer über ein Kommie freuen, hab euch lieb_

_Mary_


	9. Das Tagebuch von Lucius Malfoy

Huhu...

kurze Warnung... Luc ist ziemlich OOC... also bitte nicht beschweren hihi hab euch gewarnt...

Das Tagebuch von Lucius Malfoy

„Also, bis später." Verabschiedete sich Hermine und ihre Schwiegermutter beäugte sie misstrauisch. ‚Alte Hexe… mal sehen was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann…' Um keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen, brachte sie das Familienbuch wirklich zu Draco, nur zur Sicherheit und verzog sich mit dem Tagebuch auf ihr Zimmer.

_… ich glaube meine Frau vertraut mir nicht mehr… dabei gibt es gar keinen Anlass. Ständig liegt sie mir in den Ohren, dass Draco in Harry Potter verliebt wäre. Wie absurd! Sie verlangt sogar, dass ich eine Klausel in mein Testament einbaue, damit Draco in dem Falle, dass er Harry Potter liebt nichts erbt…_

Hermine blätterte weiter. Das klang ganz so, als wäre alles Lucius Idee gewesen.

_…langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um meine Frau. Sie verhält sich immer komischer. Vielleicht steht sie unter einem Fluch? Ich kenne sie so überhaupt nicht… oder sollte ich mich damals so getäuscht haben? Langsam mache ich mir auch um mein Leben Sorgen…_

_…heute ist etwas merkwürdiges passiert. Narzissa wühlte in meinem Schreibtisch herum… als würde sie etwas suchen. Vielleicht dieses Tagebuch? Hat sie Angst ich komme ihr auf die Schliche… was führt sie im Schilde? Ich traue mich fast nicht mehr abends zu schlafen… aus Angst sie könnte mir was antun… werde ich allmählich verrückt? _

Langsam verstärkte sich der Verdacht von Hermine und sie blätterte schnell weiter. Sie musste einfach herausfinden was hinter allem steckte.

_… heute hat sich mein Verdacht bestätigt. Ich habe einen Brief gefunden, den Narzissa ihrer Mutter schrieb, als wir frisch vermählt waren. Sie hasst mich! Sie heiratete nur, des Geldes wegen… des Ansehens wegen und des Rufs wegen… wie konnte ich mich so täuschen lassen? Natürlich ist mir Ansehen und Geld wichtig… aber so wichtig? _

_… sie hält mich von Draco fern… ich kann nicht mit ihm reden. Natürlich sollte ich es mir nicht bieten lassen… sie hat mich in der Hand… sie wird mich beim dunklen Lord anschwärzen… ich glaube ich werde nicht mehr lange leben…_

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Verdammt was…" Doch bevor sie den Satz aussprach, las sie den allerletzten Abschnitt des Tagesbuchs. Dieser Abschnitt trug das Datum des Todestages von Dracos Vater.

_Es ist soweit. Da ich diese Klausel nicht in mein Testament aufnehmen wollte. Es liegt… ja man glaubt es nicht… obwohl ich ihn immer gehasst habe… bei Albus Dumbledore… ich traue meiner Frau nicht und auch nicht mehr den Leuten die für uns arbeiten. Deshalb habe ich es dort hinterlegt. Ich weiß, auch wenn er mich auch hasst, es ist für Draco… ich musste dieses Opfer bringen. Er hat mich gefragt warum er das tun sollte und ich habe es ihm erklärt. Er weiß, ich habe nicht mehr lange zu leben und er wollte mir… MIR doch tatsächlich helfen. Ich möchte die Hilfe nicht. Ich habe es nicht anders verdient. Ich war nie ein besonders guter Mensch… aber vielleicht hilft es noch ein wenig, wenn ich das vor meinem Tod noch einsehe und dafür Buße tu… ich war so blind, Draco hoffentlich kannst du mir das verzeihen… ich habe dich immer geliebt. Du bist und bleibst mein Sohn… tue nicht die gleichen Fehler wie ich… sondern lebe dein Leben wie du es willst… ich werde deiner Mutter wohl auch etwas hinterlassen müssen… sonst wird sie dich nicht in Ruhe lassen… aber sollte sie dir etwas von dieser Klausel erzählen… glaub ihr nicht. Auch wenn ich immer etwas anderes behauptet habe, Dumbledore ich ein aufrechtiger Mensch… geh zu ihm und du wirst Einsicht in das Testament bekommen._

_Ich muss los… der dunkle Lord ruft mich… ich werde gehen und dem Tod ins Auge sehen… ich wusste von Anfang auf was ich mich einließ… doch es mal so mit mir endet… langsam wäre ich doch froh, Potter hätte ihn vor ein paar Jahren schon vernichtet… aber vielleicht ist die letzte Möglich Buße zu tun._

_Leb wohl. _

Hermine starrte auf den Text. War das wirklich wahr? Warum hatte Dumbledore es nicht schon längst erzählt… es gab diese verdammte Klausel nicht! „Aber woher wusste sie das damals schon?" Fragte Hermine und überlegte, denn damals war das alles noch nicht klar gewesen…

„Sie hatte Dracos Tagebuch gefunden." Auf Hermines Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich und sie wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. „Keine Angst, ich kann dir nicht mehr viel tun." Elegant kam Lucius Malfoy aus dem Schatten ihres Zimmers und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Er war weiß durchscheinend… er war ein Geist. „Aber…" „Warum ich nicht schon früher aufgetaucht bin? Weil ich in diesem verdammten Buch gefangen war… nun ja… ich hatte es versteckt, aber Narzissa war mir einen Schritt voraus… sie hatte es gut versteckt nicht wahr? Naja ein bisschen Macht besaß ich noch und ich schaffte es eine Notiz zu hinterlassen… aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig… ich hätte niemals gedacht ausgerechnet von dir gefunden zu werden… Hermine Granger… so so… du bist eine hübsche Frau geworden." Lucius lächelte. Er sah genauso aus, wie vor Jahren, als Hermine ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe es gelesen… ihre Frau…" „Ja sie ist eine teuflische Person… ich bin immer noch entsetzt wie ich mich von ihr konnte täuschen lassen." Lucius seufzte. „Wir müssen uns beeilen… wir müssen zu Dumbledore." „Das wird nicht nötig sein… wo ist Narzissa?" Fragte Lucius und funkelte sie an „Ich glaub es wird Zeit, ihr mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Das könnte interessant werden."

„Mr. Malfoy?" „He, du bist doch mit meinem Sohn verheiratet… außerdem hast du das Tagebuch gefunden und mich befreit… nenn mich Lucius. Ich lege nicht mehr soviel Wert auf diesen ganzen Höflichkeitsquatsch… na ja, vielleicht hat mein Kopf auch einen Schaden erlitten als ich getötet wurde… wer weiß…" grübelnd legte er die Stirn in Falten und strich sich mit der Hand übers Kinn. „He, lassen sie… lass diese Scherze… wir müssen Draco helfen und ich sag es ihnen lieber gleich… Draco und ich führen nur eine Scheinehe…" „Papperlapp, das ist Schnee von gestern… außerdem können wir das nachher noch klären… ich weiß wen Draco liebt… das war mir schon bewusst… auch wenn ich es nie wahr haben wollte… na ja… wir kommen schon wieder vom Thema ab… geh du zu Draco… ich werde jetzt meine reizende Frau mit einem Besuch meinerseits beglücken."

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenns so kurz war... geht ja bald weiter hihi ich konnte net anders... ich wollte Luc einfach mal so cool... hihi bitte seht es mir nach... seufz ich habe eine Schwäche für ihn...

bye bye

Mary


	10. Das neue Testament

Das neue Testament

„Wie lange habe ich für das alles hier geschuftet und wie viel habe ich über mich ergehen lassen… und warum? Nur damit ich jetzt immer noch kämpfen muss… Ich wollte nie ein Kind von diesem Mann… ich wollte einfach, das er schnell stirbt… verdammt und dafür war er noch nicht mal zu gebrauchen… da musste ich noch nachhelfen!" „In der Tat hast du das Narzissa."

Erschrocken drehte sich die blonde Frau in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Lucius lässig in der Tür. „Wo kommst du her?" Fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Tja, ein Glück das wir so eine neugierige Schwiegertochter haben..." „Ich wusste das dieses dämliche Schlammblut alles kaputt machen wird!" Fluchte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Lucius. „Ich habe dich einmal in ein so verdammtes Buch gesperrt, ich werde das wieder schaffen..." „Nein, das wirst du nicht! Expelliarmus!"

Draco und Hermine hatten eben in diesem Moment die Bibliothek betreten und Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Mutter, kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, flog ihr Zauberstab durch die Luft. „Accio Zauberstab." Flüsterte er dann noch und er landete in Dracos Hand.

„Ach, ganz mein Sohn..." Seufzte Lucius voller Stolz und sah ihn leicht grinsend und zufrieden an. „So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los..." Narzissa wollte noch etwas sagen, aber der ältere Mann der ebenfalls gerade durch die Tür kam, mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand, ließ sie ihren Satz abrechen.

„Ich habe Professor Dumbledore hergebeten, wegen dem Testament..." Sagte Hermine entschuldigend und blickte Lucius an. „Nun wenn ich ihn auch nicht gerne hier sehe... ich muss zugeben, sie kommen wirklich richtig." Dann blickte er seine Frau an. „Das hier..." Er deutete auf das alte Pergament in Dumbledores an Hand. „ist das richtige Testament... ich hatte gehofft, Draco würde durch mein Tagebuch dahinter kommen... doch leider hat das ja eine Weile gedauert..." Lucius seufzte. „Dennoch, letztendlich macht es keinen Unterschied, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch einerlei was mit dir passiert... aber eins kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, von meinem Geld... wirst du keinen Sickel mehr ausgeben..."

„Nein... das... ich... aber..." Stotterte die blonde Frau entsetzt und Dumbledore tat einen Schritt vor. „Nun, da ich von Mr. Malfoy zum Verwalter dieses Testaments benannt wurde und alle wichtigen Personen anwesend sind, möchte ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen." Dumbledore lächelte und blickte alle durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

„Nun denn..." er durchbrach das Siegel auf der Pergamentrolle, welches das Familienwappen der Malfoys darstellte und begann vorzulesen.

„Ich Lucius Malfoy, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten, erstelle dieses Testament und benenne Professor Albus Dumbledore... das bin ich..." Dumbledore lächelte kurz und Draco rollte mit den Augen, typisch Dumbledore. „... zum Verwalter dieses Testaments. Er wird dafür Sorge tragen, das es niemandem ausgehändigt wird. Ich schreibe dieses Testament, und nur dieses ist gültig, da meine Frau Narzissa Malfoy mich hintergegangen hat. Ich möchte daher meinen letzten Willen noch einmal verfassen und mich korrigieren. Der alleinige Erbe meines Vermögens, meines Hauses und allem was ich besitze ist mein Sohn Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und beäugte Narzissa skeptisch. „So, also... dann will ich noch einer weiteren Pflicht nachkommen... und werde Sie Mrs. Malfoy dem Zaubereiministerium übergeben, denn sie tragen die Schuld an dem Tod ihres Ehemannes Lucius Malfoy. Sie werden sich dafür verantworten müssen." Mit einer Strenge, die Draco gar nicht von dem Schulleiter gewohnt war, blickte dieser seine Mutter an.

„Nein... ich... das... kann... nicht..." Narzissa wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus, sah sich in die Ecke gedrängt und erwischt, wie ein Kind das eine Scheibe zerschlagen hatte. Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu dem Geist ihres Mannes, doch dieser grinste nur zufrieden und triumphierend. „Wenn sie ohne Probleme mitkommen und sich stellen, wird sich das strafmildernd auswirken." Sagte Dumbledore ernst, doch Narzissa sah sich nicht in der Lage jetzt mitzugehen. „Nein..." kreischte sie. „Alles was ich mir hart erarbeitet habe..."

„Hart... erarbeitet?" Fragte Draco entsetzt und ging ein paar Schritte auf seine Mutter zu. „Erarbeitet mit Lügen, Intrigen, Mord... na großartig! Was bist du nur für ein Mensch? Du machst dem dunklen Lord echt Konkurrenz!" Zischte der junge Malfoy und blickte sie hasserfüllt an. Nicht mal ein kleiner Funke Mitleid war noch für seine Mutter übrig.

Die blonde Frau trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand wider. Es gab keinen Ausweg, kein Entkommen. Dumbledore schritt schnell auf sie zu. „Sie kommen jetzt mit mir." Sagte er und packte sie am Arm, mit ein wenig Gewalt zog er sie zu dem Kamin in der Bibliothek. Niemand der Anwesenden hätte dem doch schon sehr alten Schulleiter noch soviel Kraft zugetraut, die völlig hysterische Narzissa Malfoy mit einer Hand zum Kamin zu schieben.

„So, da meine Arbeit vollendet ist, darf ich mich jetzt verabschieden und Draco..." der Blick des alten Mannes hatte sich wieder etwas verändert und wirkte schon eher wieder wie der des Schulleiters. „... du warst mir immer genauso wichtig wie Harry, auch wenn du das nicht bemerkt hast... sogar dein Vater weiß das." Dann sah er Lucius an und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken. Per Flohnetzwerk ging es dann Richtung Zaubereiministerium.

„Ähm, ich lass euch beide dann mal alleine... und sehe nach den Kindern." Sagte Hermine lächelnd, denn sie konnte sich denken, das die beiden einiges zu klären hatten.

„Hermine hat mir schon erzählt, wie sie dich gefunden hat..." Sagte der Jüngere und setzte sich auf einen der Ledersessel. „Warum hast du nie mit mir gesprochen? Ich meine, das Mutter dich so hintergeht... du hast es doch vorher schon geahnt." Fragte er dann und blickte seinen Vater in Erwartung von einigen Erklärungen an.

„Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten... ich weiß wie sehr du gelitten hast, dass ich ein Todesser war... aber jetzt möchte ich mal wissen wie du an Hermine kamst..." und ein Lächeln zog sich über Lucius Gesicht.

„Vater, ich weiß du bist bestimmt nicht so begeistert... nun ja wir führen nur eine Scheinehe, denn eigentlich liebe ich... ich..." Draco brach ab, es tat weh daran zu denken und nicht zu wissen wie es weiter gehen sollte. Irgendwie kam er sich lächerlich vor.

„Draco, ich habe sehr viele Fehler gemacht... ich weiß auch nicht ob ich sie je wieder gut machen kann... aber ich werde es versuchen... ich weiß in wen du verliebt bist, du musst mir nichts sagen... und weißt du was, werd glücklich mit ihm... ich habe deine Mutter geheiratet, weil ich sie geliebt habe, ja auch ich war einmal verliebt und eigentlich dachte ich sie empfindet auch so, doch ich wurde da schnell eines besseren beleert... ich dachte, als du auf die Welt kamst, würde sich einiges ändern, doch nichts passierte, es wurde nur noch schlimmer... ich möchte nicht, das du auch so ein Leben führst..." Sein Vater lächelte und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Sessel sinken.

„Also, ich bin überrascht, so kenne ich dich gar nicht." Sagte Draco und blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Hm, nun ja... ich wurde von meiner Frau und dem dunklen Lord, dem Mann dem ich mein Leben geopfert hätte, hintergangen... bin seit Jahren tot, war in einem Tagebuch gefangen... also, ich glaube da kann mich so schnell nichts mehr schocken." Lässig winkte der Geist seines Vaters ab und lächelte. Draco war verblüfft und er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Er wusste nicht wie er sich dem ‚neuen' Charakter seines Vaters gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Vater, warum hast du das Ding Dumbledore gegeben und warum hat er es mir nicht schon früher gegeben?" fragte Draco. Mit seinen Fingern strich er immer wieder über das weiche Leder des schwarzen Sessels und seufzte.

„Hm, gute Frage... nun, ich konnte meinen eigenen Leute nicht mehr trauen, sogar meinen Hauselfen nicht, aller erlagen den Intrigen deiner Mutter. Sie hat nach und nach immer mehr meine Autorität untergraben, mich durch den Dreck gezogen und dem dunklen Lord immer mehr Lügen aufgetischt, so dass dieser doch tatsächlich glaubte ich würde ihn hintergehen! Was für ein Humbug. Nun ich wusste ehrlich gesagt keine andere Lösung mehr. Dumbledore hatte mir am Anfang deiner Schullaufbahn einmal etwas gesagt, dass ich nicht vergessen werde... nämlich das er es schon zu verhindern wisse, dass du die gleiche Laufbahn einschlägst wie ich... damals war ich empört und zutiefst beleidigt... na ja, aber nach den letzten Erkenntnissen die ich in meinem Leben machte, war er der einzig vertrauenswürdige Zauberer, dem ich das anvertrauen konnte. Ich wusste, er würde es dir geben." Lucius blickte seinen Sohn an. Dieser nickte, er verstand das Handeln seines Vaters. Doch er wartete, noch auf die Antwort seiner zweiten Frage, diese sollte gleich folgen.

„Ich habe ihm damals alles anvertraut und stell dir vor... er wäre sogar bereit gewesen mir zu helfen, wenn ich den dunklen Lord verraten würde... aber ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde meinen Vorsetzen treu bleiben, würde meinen letzten Weg gehen... es hat mich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, aber ich bin wie ein Mann gestorben... nicht wie ein Verräter... aber da ich dir das ersparen wollte, habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle dieses Testament zurück halten, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre... nun er hätte nicht besser gewählt sein können. Ich wusste, dass Narzissa eines Tages zu gierig sein würde... das ihr das was ich ihr ursprünglich vermacht habe, nicht ausreichen würde und sie sich letztendlich verraten würde und sei mal ehrlich Draco, habe ich Dumbledore nicht immer vor dir in Frage gestellt, hättest du es ihm geglaubt, wenn er dir das erzählt hätte?" Er blickte seinen Sohn fragend an und dieser musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sein Vater recht hatte.

„Vater, wirst du jetzt hier bleiben?" Fragte er dann, nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. „Hm, na ja, die nächsten Jahre wohl schon... ich möchte doch ein wenig was von meinen Enkel haben..." Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, das alles war ja schon fast wieder unheimlich.


	11. Zurück zu ihm?

Hier schon das vorletzte Chap... schnief aber keine Angst... ich hab schon die nächste FF in Bearbeitung gg

Zurück zu ihm?

Schweißperlen standen Harry auf der Stirn, als er wieder mal mit Ron in der Wüste unterwegs war. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie sein Freund das aushielt. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle wieder zurück nach England gereist, doch da er seinem alten Freund versprochen hatte, ihn ein wenig zu unterstützen wollte er ich ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen.

„Ach übrigens Herm hat mir geschrieben." Sagte Ron nach einer Weile und wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Gierig trank er ein paar Schlucke aus seiner Wasserflasche und blinzelte zu Harry hinüber.

„Ach ja? Was meint sie?" Fragte er als würde ihn das alles überhaupt nichts angehen und langweile ihn nur, doch eigentlich wollte er wissen was sie geschrieben hatte, wollte wissen wie es Draco ging. Er machte sich große Sorgen, doch er glaubte, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen mal ganz gut war.

„Eigentlich nur, dass wir heute doch bitte zurück kommen sollten, da sie doch Geburtstag hat und dann noch..." „Du weißt ich fahre nicht zurück... ich kann nicht... noch nicht..." unterbrach Harry seinen Freund und lehnte sich gegen die schattenspendende Palme.

Ron blickte Harry böse und gereizt an. „Du Sturkopf, lass mich doch erst mal ausreden! Willst du nicht hören, was sie sonst noch schreibt?" Fragte er dann und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein nicht wirklich!" Antwortete Harry ebenfalls gereizt, diese Hitze nahm ihm noch den letzten Rest Verstand. „Okay, du willst also nicht wissen, dass Dumbledore Narzissa Malfoy mit aufs Ministerium genommen hat, sie verurteilt wurde, weil sie am Tod ihres Mannes Schuld war und jetzt in Askaban sitzt. Du willst auch nicht wissen, das Draco niemals von seinem Vater enterbt wurde, im Gegenteil! Ihm gehört jetzt alles. Du willst auch letztens auch nicht wissen, dass Draco unbedingt will, dass du mitkommst und das sogar Lucius selbst darauf besteht, der als Geist in einem Tagebuch gefangen war und von Herm befreit wurde?"

„Sehr witzig! Lass diese dämlichen Scherze! Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich unter der Trennung von Draco leide und dann machst du dich noch lustig darüber! Weißt du warum ich hier bin, nur um dir zu helfen!" Sagte Harry und war jetzt stinksauer auf seinen besten Freund. Was erlaubte der sich überhaupt! Das war ja wohl das Letzte!

„Oh, nein du bist nicht wegen mir hier. Sondern ganz allein wegen dir. Weil du deinen Gefühlen entkommen wolltest, weil du in der Hinsicht ein Feigling bist!" Der Rothaarige blickte ihn immer noch ernst an. „Und wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, les den Brief selbst. Ich werde mich jetzt jedenfalls frisch machen, um nachher nach England zu reisen." Ron ließ Hermines Brief in Harrys Schoß fallen und stapfte beleidigt davon.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte ihm noch eine zeitlang nach. Verdammter Idiot! Schimpfte er in Gedanken über seinen Freund und blickte auf den Brief. Seine von Natur aus große Neugierde überkam ihn und er öffnete den Brief. Es war Hermines Handschrift und er begann zu lesen.

Lieber Ron,

erst mal möchte dir schreiben wie sehr ich dich doch vermisse... aber ich hoffe du kommst mit Harry morgen Abend zu meinen Geburtstag.

Hör mal, du glaubst gar nicht was hier los war... Narzissa ist doch tatsächlich Schuld an Lucius Tod! Das hätte ich niemals gedacht, ich habe ein altes Tagebuch von Lucius gefunden, in dem stand alles und vor allem auch das solch eine dämlich Klausel von wegen Enterbung nicht existiert... sondern es noch ein Testament gibt, dessen Verwalter DUMBLEDORE ist! Lucius muss also wirklich arg verzweifelt gewesen sein.

Nun jeden Falls las ich dieses Tagebuch und plötzlich taucht mein Schwiegervater höchstpersönlich als Geist auf. Verdammt hab ich mich erschrocken. Na jedenfalls, hat er dann die Sache aufgeklärt, ich habe Dumbledore informiert, der kam mit dem richtigen Testament und hat Narzissa zum Ministerium gebracht.

Naja, das waren mal die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage, so grob geschildert. Also wäre ich nicht dabei gewesen, ich würde es selbst nicht glauben. Narzissa kommt jetzt nach Askaban und hat noch nicht mal einen Knut mehr... das geschieht ihr Recht! Ich wünsche ja keinen was böses, aber diese Frau, ist das personifizierte Böse! Wehe du lachst jetzt! Du glaubst gar nicht was wir alles mitgemacht haben...

Draco vermisst Harry ganz schrecklich, er isst kaum etwas und schläft nicht viel, er sieht wirklich schlimm aus... bitte bring ihn mit, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen... um Draco und auch um Harry!

Lucius geht mir ehrlich gesagt jetzt schon auf die Nerven... der ist so verdammt gut gelaunt! Also echt, so kenn ich den nicht... er nimmt alles so gelassen und unterhält sich sogar ganz ungezwungen mit mir. Kaum vorstellbar, dass das der Mann ist, der mich immer so mies behandelt und beschimpft hat.

Okay, ich werde jetzt diesen Brief mal abschicken. Ich vermisse dich und freue mich schon auf dein Kommen.

Ich liebe dich,

Herm

PS: Bring Harry mit!

Harry las diesen Brief noch 3 Mal, bis er es endlich glaubte. Soweit gingen Rons Scherze dann auch wieder nicht. Er würde ihm niemals einen falschen Brief unterschieben. Aber sein verdammter Freund wusste das alles schon seit gestern und hatte ihm nichts gesagt! Er hätte also schon gestern bei Draco sein können!

Harry sprang auf und ging ebenfalls zurück zum Lager, ohne zu warten trat er einfach in Rons Zelt. „Du wusstest das schon seit gestern?" Fragte er direkt, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sein Freund sich gerade wusch und total nackt vor ihm stand.

„Jep, aber du hättest mir ja eh nicht geglaubt... nun ja, außerdem können wir heute doch genauso gut zusammen dort hin reisen oder?" Fragte er dann und begann sich zu rasieren.

„Du bist mal ein schöner Freund, ich hätte schon längst bei ihm sein können." Sagte Harry ärgerlich. „Stimmt, hättest du, aber ich habe dich heute eben noch gebraucht. Ich kenne dich, du wärst aufgebrochen und hättest mich hier mit der Arbeit alleine gelassen, was ergo bedeutet hätte, ich wäre nicht fertig geworden und hätte heute nicht kommen können. Ich wäre dir nicht mal böse gewesen, aber ich habe Hermine genauso lange nicht gesehen, wie du Draco und heute ist ihr Geburtstag und da möchte ich eben auch gerne da sein." Erklärte er und blickte ihn entschuldigend an, damit nahm er Harry den Wind aus den Segeln. Dieser seufzte. „Ich verstehe dich ja... ich werde mich auch mal frisch machen." Sagte er dann und trottete dann hinüber zu seinem Zelt.

Dort angekommen, zog er sich die sandigen Klamotten aus und ging zu der kleinen Waschschüssel und dem sauberen Wasser. Er nahm das immer kleinerwerdende Stück Seife neben der Schüssel und begann seine sehr braun gewordene Haut zu waschen. Man könnte ihn wirklich fast für einen Einheimischen halten.

Als er fertig war überlegte er was er anziehen sollte. Eigentlich hatte er keine guten Sachen dabei, er hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich mit Draco treffen würde. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn nervös werden. Was sollte er denn jetzt anziehen?

Er ging zu der Truhe bei seinem Bett und kramte darin. Ganz unten fand er noch etwas das, na ja akzeptabel war. Eine dunkelblaue Hüftjeans, mit Gürtel und ein weißes Shirt.

Als er sich angezogen im Spiegel betrachtete musste er lachen, denn das weiße Oberteil und seine dunkele Haut bildeten einen merkwürdigen Kontrast und das T-Shirt schien regelrecht zu leuchten.

„Bist du fertig? Wow, da könnte man ja glatt eifersüchtig auf Malfoy werden..." Sagte er bewundernd als er seinen besten Freund sah. „Ach was... das sieht dämlich aus... aber na ja, ich habe nicht anderes... also lass uns los." Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und band seinen Umhang um. Dann machten sich beide auf den Weg zum Portschlüssel.

„Lucius! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Fluchte Hermine und wollte ihren Schwiegervater aus der Küche schieben, doch das war nicht so einfach, denn ein Geist ließ sich nun mal nicht gerne schieben.

„Was denn? Du musst noch mehr Whiskey in die Bowle machen, das hier ist ja gerade gut für einen Kindergeburtstag!" Sagte der Blonde und griff nach einer Flasche Whiskey die in der Nähe stand. „Wage dich und kippe was von dem Zeug hier rein, dann verbanne ich dich in eine Flasche und stöpsle sie fest zu!" „Ja ja, schon gut..." Lucius wusste genau, Hermine wäre dazu in der Lage, also wollte er sich lieber nicht mit ihr anlegen.

„Ist auch besser so... oder wärst du gerne ein Flaschengeist?" Grinsend stellte sie die Bowle in den Kühlschrank und seufzte. „So das wäre geschafft... dann sehe ich jetzt mal nach den Kleinen." Lucius hatte sich bereits verzogen, allerdings nur um zu warten, bis Hermine die Küche verlassen hatte.

„Natürlich will ich kein Flaschengeist sein... aber wie wäre es mit einem Poltergeist?" Und grinsend entleerte er die ganze Flasche Whiskey in die Bowle. „Bis heute Abend, wird man das nicht mehr so stark merken... das wird ein Spaß! Was soll ich auch schon tun, wo mir doch nicht mehr viel bleibt... als Schabernack!" Triumphierend ließ er die leere Flasche verschwinden und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Draco saß in der Zwischenzeit gemeinsam mit Blaise im Wohnzimmer und spielte eine Runde Zaubererschach. Nach langem hin und her hatte er Zabini dann doch eingeweiht, dieser wusste dann nun auch von ihrer Scheinehe, aber ihm konnte er vertrauen.

„Draco streng dich mal, du bist ja kein Gegner mehr für mich... Schachmatt, das wars dann wohl." Sagte Blaise triumphierend und lehnte sich zurück. „Sorry, ich bin nicht wirklich bei der Sache..." Seufzte Draco und strich sich mit der Hand durch sein weiches, blondes Haar.

„Hm, wegen Potter, stimmts? Er wird schon kommen." Sagte Blaise und schlug lässig ein Bein über das andere. „Ja, genau das ist ja mein Problem... wie soll ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten und vor allem sie mich mal an... ich sehe aus wie der Tod höchstpersönlich." Ärgerlich stand Draco auf und Blaise lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne seines Sessels.

„Tja, mein lieber Freund, das bist du selbst Schuld, von gegen Essensstreik..." „Ach was, meinst du ich hätte das absichtlich getan? Ich bekomme einfach nichts runter... mir wird richtig schlecht, wenn ich was esse." „Aber ich verstehe das nicht, eigentlich ist doch alles in Butter." Ernst und besorgt blickte er seinen blonden Freund an.

„Naja, ich... ich weiß nicht, ob Harry mich wirklich noch will... nachdem ich mich eher für das Geld entschieden habe als für ihn." „Moment mal! Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt! Potter ist gegangen, ohne das er dir eine Wahl ließ." Draco blickte ihn fragend an. „Hermine hat es mir erzählt." Setzte er noch erklärend hinzu und seufzte. „Hör mal Drac, wir sind schon sehr lange, sehr gut befreundet und ich mache mir ebenso Sorgen. Wenn er heute Abend kommt, schnapp ihn dir, rede mit ihm und dann..." Blaise stand auf und flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr, worauf dieser entsetzt „Zabini!" Rief. „Was denn, ist doch wahr!" Sagte dieser unschuldig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, da spricht der wahre Kenner! Du wirst doch ewig Single bleiben."

Doch anstatt sich zu ärgern, begann der Dunkelhaarige zu grinsen. „Oh nein... ich bin schon seit einem halben Jahr kein Single mehr, mein Freund." Sagte er dann triumphierend. „Ach ja? Und wer ist die Glückliche?" Fragte Draco etwas verwirrt, dass er davon nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„DIE Glückliche, ist etwas 1,80 groß, wiegt ca. 90 kg, ist sehr muskulös, spielt Quidditch... und SIE heißt Oliver Wood." Blaise begann laut zu lachen und Draco riss die Augen auf. „Nein... das ist nicht wahr oder? Seit wann?" Fragte er dann und schüttelte etwas fassungslos den Kopf. „Naja, wir sind ein halbes Jahr zusammen, aber angefangen hat alles, als ich für den Tagespropheten ein Interview mit ihm führen musste..." „Das habe ich gelesen ca. ein Jahr her... warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Fragte er dann und immer noch etwas fassungslos setzte sich der Blonde wieder.

„Das könnte ich zurück geben, warum hast du mir von Hermine und dir nicht früher was erzählt? Wir hatten beide unsere Gründe, ist doch egal... er kommt übrigens auch heute Abend, also dachte ich es ist besser dir das heute Mittag zusagen, damit du heute Abend nicht noch in Ohnmacht fällst, du halbes Hemd... und iss gefälligst mal wieder etwas!" Mahnend blickte er ihn an und Draco schnaubte leise.

Gerade als Draco mit Blaise das Wohnzimmer verließ um ins Esszimmer zu gehen, denn das Mittagessen stand auf dem Tisch, gab es ein rauschendes Geräusch in der Eingangshalle und vor ihm standen Harry und Ron.

Draco starrte Harry an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er blieb einfach so erstarrt stehen.

Hermine kam gerade aus dem oberen Stock und als sie Ron erblickte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Ron! Endlich! Hat der Portschlüssel funktioniert?" „Bestens." Sagte Ron und grinste und schon viel Hermine Ron um den Hals.

Harry blickte ebenfalls etwas nervös zu Draco hinüber und schluckte. Er sah wirklich alles andere als gesund aus, dem Schwarzhaarigen tat es weh ihn so zu sehen. Ohne groß zu überlegen, ging er auf den Blonden zu. Blieb kurz vor ihm stehen blickte ihm in die Augen. Traurige Augen, die nach Aufmunterung und Liebe und schrieen. Harry lächelte und legte eine Hand an Dracos Wange.

Der blonde Mann zuckte kurz, doch dann lächelte er ebenfalls. Harry konnte nicht anders, wie ein Magnet schienen Dracos rosa Lippen ihn anzuziehen. Ganz sanft hauchte er einen kurzen Kuss darauf und beugte sich an Dracos Ohr. „Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er dann „und das hätte ich dir schon viel früher sagen sollen." Als er dem Slytherin wieder in die grau-blauen Augen blickte, konnte er Tränen erkennen.

„Komm mit..." Flüsterte dieser heiser und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er wollte jetzt mit Harry reden, er musste einfach alles ein für alle Mal klären. Blaise blickte seinem besten Freund nach und seufzte, als er sich umdrehte sah er Hermine und Ron gerade in die obere Etage verschwinden.

„Ja lasst mich ruhig allein... ich bin ja nicht gekommen um euch zu besuchen oder so... eigentlich habe ich mich schon darauf gefreut, alleine zu Mittag zu essen." Sagte der Alleingelassene sarkastisch und ging Richtung Esszimmer.

gg ich weiß Luc ist OOC... aber das musste sein... lol und das mit Blaise auch lol hihi konnt es mir nicht verkneifen... hoffe euch hats auch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommie da gg

bye bye, bis nächste Woche!

Mary


	12. Ende gut alles gut

Ende gut alles gut

Nachdem die Draco mit Harry alleine war, fiel er diesem um den Hals und weinte. Es musste einfach raus... alles was sich in den letzten Wochen angesammelt hatte.

„He, Draco... komm schon... ich bin doch jetzt da..." Flüsterte Harry beruhigend und drängte Draco zur Couch, als sie sich gesetzt hatten, zog er den Blonden in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde von jetzt an, immer bei dir bleiben... nun ja... ich werde wohl nicht hier einziehen können... aber wozu gibt es schon das Flohnetzwerk." Harry lächelte. Er wusste nicht woher er die plötzliche Gewissheit nahm, das alles gut werden würde... es war einfach so. Er wusste und spürte, das Draco ihn liebte und er wollte alles tun um diesen Menschen glücklich zu machen.

„Versprichst du mir das?" Fragte der Blonde immer noch schluchzend und Harry hauchte ein „Ja ich verspreche es." In sein Ohr. „Draco, wir beide haben lange genug gelitten, wir sollten endlich glücklich werden." Sanft strich Harry immer wieder durch das blonde Haar und beruhigte Draco damit wieder.

„Ja du hast Recht... ich... ich liebe dich." Sagte er dann leise und blickte ihn an.

Der Abend kam schnell und langsam füllte sich Malfoy-Manor mit vielen Geburtstagsgästen. Hermine vermisste nur ihre Eltern, die damals von Voldemort getötet wurden... fast wäre sie selbst dabei ebenfalls ums Leben gekommen, wenn Draco sie nicht gerettet hätte. Dafür würde sie ihm ewig dankbar sein.

Lucius überblickte das alles aus einer Ecke und seufzte. Wie gerne wäre er auch noch lebendig und würde jetzt gerne richtig mitfeiern, Wein trinken und diesen auch irgendwann spüren...

„Lucius... lange nicht gesehen." Grinsend baute sich ein Schwarzhaariger Mann vor ihm auf und Lucius seufzte. „Severus... hast dich ja nicht verändert, so hässlich wie eh und je... was machst du hier?" Fragte er und grinste. „Hm, nun ja... ich weiß zwar auch nicht wie ich zu der Ehre komme von ihr eingeladen zu werden... aber nun ja, da Draco mich darum bat bin ich eben gekommen. Ich hab das von Narzissa gehört... hab ich dich nicht immer gewarnt?" Fragte Severus triumphierend.

„Warte lass mich nachdenken... meinst du damit solche Aussagen wie ‚Lass die Finger von ihr, sie taugt nichts, nimm mich lieber.' Oder ‚Sie ein hinterlistiges Miststück... sie wird dir noch den Tod bringen!' Hm... ja ich glaube solche Worte schon mal von dir gehört zu haben." Sagte Lucius und nickte grummelnd.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und zog in alter Manier seine Augenbraue hoch, während er seine Arme verschränkte. „Ich hatte mal wieder Recht... aber weißt du... jetzt mal im Ernst Luc..." „Severus, ich mochte dich immer als Freund, das weißt du und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern... selbst als ich herausfand, dass du als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet hast, habe ich dich nicht verpfiffen, warum wohl?" Unterbrach der Blonde ihn und blickte ihn ernst an. „Du hast das gewusst?" „Meinst ich bin blind? Natürlich... aber ich war froh, dass du mein Freund warst." Gestand der Blonde. „Also, so kenne ich dich gar nicht." Sagte der Zaubertränkelehrer etwas verdattert und starrte ihn irritiert an. „Diesen Satz, höre ich in letzter Zeit öfter... komm lass uns ein wenig feiern." Sagte er dann und klopfte Severus auf die Schulter, nun jedenfalls so wie es einem Geist eben möglich war jemandem auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Wenn ich du wäre Sev, würde ich nicht zuviel von der Bowle trinken... meine Spezialmischung." Flüsterte Lucius und zwinkerte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „In der Hinsicht, wirst du dich wohl nie ändern..."

Es dauerte nicht lange und einige der Geburtstagsgäste, einschließlich Hermine, waren sehr gut gelaunt und es herrschte die perfekte Partystimmung. Harry hingegen, der nichts getrunken hatte wurde langsam müde und flirtete per Blickkontakt den ganzen Abend schon mit Draco. Den meisten der anwesenden Gäste fiel das natürlich nicht mehr auf.

Gegen 1:00 Uhr spürte Harry plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Lass uns nach oben gehen..." Und auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. „Warum nicht..." Antwortete er und folgte dem Blonden hinauf in den ersten Stock. Niemand nahm das noch wahr, da die meisten wie wild tanzten oder manche schon jenseits von Gut und Böse in der Ecke lagen.

Der Partylärm drang nur noch gedämpft durch in Dracos Zimmer ein. Merlin sei Dank hatten sie über das Kinderzimmer einen Lärmschutz ausgesprochen, so dass die beiden ohne Probleme einschließlich ihrer Nanny ruhig schliefen.

„Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet..." Seufzte Harry, als er sich aus einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss löste und Draco in die Augen sah. „Na und ich erst..." Gab Draco ebenfalls zu und küsste ihn erneut, während sie sich beide über das Oberteil des anderen her machten. Harry riss einen Knopf von Dracos Hemd ab, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Draco hatte da weniger Probleme, da Harry bloß ein T-Shirt trug... welches ihm natürlich ausgezeichnet stand.

Langsam und sanft glitten seine Finger unter das Hemd des anderen und strichen es über die Schultern ab, so das dieses zu Boden fiel und dort ungeachtet liegen blieb.

Während Draco schon bei Harrys Hose war, drängte er ihn immer weiter Richtung Bett. Ihre Lippen trafen sich immer wieder leidenschaftlich und ihre Zungen umspielten sich. Als Harry das Bett an seinen Beinen spürte, ließ er sich langsam mit dem Rücken darauf gleiten. Er rutschte weiter in die Mitte und Draco beugte kletterte ebenfalls auf das große, einladende Bett. Auf allen Vieren, stand er über Harry gebeugt und küsste diesen immer und immer wieder. Diese zarten Lippen schmeckten einfach zu gut und konnten nicht ungeküsst bleiben.

Draco spannte die Hose schon gewaltig, so dass er begann sie aufzuknöpfen. „Halt, das ist meine Arbeit..." Sagte Harry grinsend und löste Dracos Finger ab. Flink knöpfte er die schwarze Hose auf und eine Hand glitt zwischen den Stoff der engen Shorts und er Jeans. Draco seufzte leise.

Harry hingegen war bereits teilweise von seiner Hose befreit, so dass Draco nur noch den Rest erledigen musste, nämlich sei über die Knie nach unten zu ziehen, wo sie dann ebenfalls achtlos den Kontakt mit dem Holzboden schloss.

„Wie konnte ich mir das hier so lange entgehen lassen?" Fragte der ehemalige Slytherin grinsend. „Stimmt, sonst hast du dir auch immer genommen, was du wolltest..." Neckte Harry ihn. „Sei nicht zu frech, sonst quäle ich dich noch ein bisschen ‚Potty'" „Dazu bist du heute selbst nicht mehr in der Lage... Frettchen..." Beide lachten und küssten sich dann wieder. „Stimmt, aber es gibt ja sicher noch ein nächstes Mal..."

Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte trafen ihn wieder diese weiche Lippen und er fühlte sich wie im Paradies, als würde er schweben... als wäre alles um ihn herum unwichtig. Seine letzten klaren Gedanken schwanden langsam und als er die schlanke Hand von Draco in seinen Shorts spürte, war es um ihm geschehen. Er stöhnte laut in den Kuss hinein, als dieser die Hand um seine Erektion schloss und diese sanft massierte.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich, nur damit die von Draco eine heiße Spur über Harrys Körper ziehen konnten. Überall wo Draco ihn küsste, begann es zu kribbeln und eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf dem Körper des Schwarzhaarigen breit.

Als Draco am Bauchnabel angekommen war, glitten seine Hände rechts und links an Harrys Hüften und schoben dessen Shorts langsam nach unten. Als der Slytherin das letzte störende Stück Stoff entfernt hatte, betrachtete er seinen Liebhaber und flüsterte dann „Du bist wunderschön..." Harry lächelte und zog ihn zu einem Kuss hinunter.

Plötzlich, ganz überrascht spürte Harry eine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen. „Hast du schon mal?" Fragte Draco und blickte ihn an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen, mit ein paar Mädchen, während seiner Schulzeit ja, aber mit einem Mann noch nie... „Okay, dann entspann dich jetzt." Sagte der Blonde lächelnd und küsste ihn, während er ganz sanft mit einem Finger durch den engen Muskelring glitt.

Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Anfangs war es ihm etwas unangenehm, doch dieses Gefühl machte schnell der Lust platz, die sich in ihm ausbreitete als Draco immer wieder diesen einen bestimmten Punkt traf.

„Ich nehme noch einen Finger dazu..." Warnte Draco seinen Liebhaber vor und ließ nach Harrys kurzem Nicken, dass er sich wohlfühlte noch einen Finger hinein gleiten. Harry klammerte sich an Draco und schloss die Augen. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

„Draco... ich... hm... ich will... ahh... verdammt ist das geil... ich will dich aber endlich... richtig spüren..." Stotterte Harry mehr schlecht als recht, doch Draco ließ sich darum nicht zweimal bitten.

Er zog sich seine Boxershorts aus und drängte Harrys Beine sanft auseinander. Mit ein bisschen Spuke befeuchtete er seinen Eingang und drang dann langsam in ihn ein.

Dieses Gefühl der enge, der Hitze setzte in Draco selbst einige lustvolle Wellen frei und er stöhnte leise. Harry hingegen, ließ sich völlig gehen und bäumt sich vor Lust auf. Der Blonde genoss dieses Gefühl noch eine ganz kurze Weile, dann begann er sich langsam zu bewegen und küsste Harry.

Die Hände des Gryffindors strichen sanft über die Wirbelsäule hinunter zu Dracos Po, so wie immer wieder fest zu griffen und dort rote Spuren hinterließen.

In Harry breitete sich eine nie gespürte Lust und Hitze aus, die ihn fast wahnsinnig machte und alles was er wollte, war Erlösung. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und endlich öffnete er wieder Augen, das brachte ihn allerdings fast an den Rande des Wahnsinns, denn Dracos grau-blaue Augen blickten ihn gierig an. Nie hatte er so etwas in dessen Augen gesehen, Begehren, Lust, Leidenschaft... alles konnte man erkennen.

„Ich liebe dich..." hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und Draco lächelte. „Ich dich auch..." antwortete er heiser und beugte sich vor um die sanften Lippen von Harry zu küssen. Er wurde etwas schneller und strich Harry sanft durch das unbändige Haar. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet... wie lange hatte er diesen Augenblick herbei gesehnt und jetzt wollte er nicht, dass er jemals vergehen sollte. Wollte Harry nicht mehr los lassen, wollte das Harry sein war... sein blieb... für immer.

Harry stöhnte leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten, doch Draco war das egal, er reizte seinen Freund noch mehr in dem er sanft seine Seiten streichelte und sich vorbeugte um an Harrys Brustwarzen zu saugen.

Harrys Fingernägel hinterließen rote Spuren auf Dracos Rücken, doch das spürte der Blonde kaum und er genoss jeden von Harrys Berührungen... ob leidenschaftlich oder wild. Als Draco bemerkte, das Harry kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war, ließ er seine Hand langsam weiter nach unten wandern und umfasste Harrys Erektion, begann diese zu massieren.

„Draco... das... halt... ich..." doch weiter kam Harry nicht mehr, denn er spürte eine erneute Welle der Lust über sich herein kommen, die ihn mitriss und zu seinem Höhepunkt brachte. Fest klammerte sich der Gryffindor an den schlanken, schweißnassen Körper des Blonden.

Als sich der enge Muskelring um Dracos Glied verkrampfte und Harry sich mit aller Gewalt an ihn klammert, konnte der blonde Mann nicht anders... er küsste den Gryffindor leidenschaftlich und mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihn.

Erschöpft sanken beide auf das Bett nieder und Draco hörte Harrys Herz, als er sein Ohr auf dessen Brust legte. Er raste und Draco lächelte, noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt. Sanft strich Harry durch das blonde Haar. Er war so glücklich, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden zog der Slytherin sich zurück und blickte den anderen an. Er sah die Tränen. „Was ist... hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Fragte er und Harry nickte ernst. Der Blonde erschrak. „Du hast viel zu lange damit gewartet... und du hast Hermine geheiratet..." Ein Lächeln stahl sich über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und Draco atmete erleichtert auf. „Mach so was nie wieder!" Sagte er dann drohend und küsste ihn.

„Draco, ich bin glücklich." Hauchte Harry leise, als sie engumschlungen da lagen. „Ich auch..." Seufzte der Slytherin im Halbschlaf und schlummerte dann friedlich ein. Harry brauchte auch nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann schloss er seine Augen.

„Verdammt geht's mir dreckig..." jammerte der Rothaarige Gryffindor und hing über der Toilettenschüssel in seinem Bad. Harry stand neben ihn, hatte ihn morgens nach der Feier hoch geschleppt.

„Wenn man nichts verträgt sollte man es lieber sein lassen..." Grinste dieser und verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund, der gerade den Rest seines Magens in die Toilette entleerte. Hermine ging es auch nicht besser und die meisten Gäste lagen verstreut in den vielen Zimmern und waren alle am jammern.

„Ich könnte ihnen ja was brauen... aber das sehe ich nicht ein... wer trinken kann, muss das aushalten." Sagte Snape grinsend und machte seinen letzten Schachzug gegen Lucius. „Schachmatt!" Sagte er dann genüsslich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sehe ich auch so." Gab Draco zu und grinste. „Wo warst du überhaupt so plötzlich?" Fragte sein Vater und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er doch tatsächlich gegen Snape verloren hatte. Gegen Snape!

„Du weißt doch ein Gentlemen genießt und schweigt." Antwortete sein Sohn und ging zum Fenster. Er seufzte. Er hatte noch lange mit Harry gesprochen und sie waren sich einig, dass dieser weiterhin in seinem Haus wohnen blieb... schließlich durfte nicht herauskommen, dass er und Hermine nur eine Scheinehe führten.

Harry könnte jederzeit hier her kommen oder er könnte Harry besuchen. Da Harry der Patenonkel der Kinder war, würde das wohl kaum auffallen. Alles in allem hatte doch das Schicksal gut für sie gestanden, wenn man mal die anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten und den Zwischenfall mit seiner Mutter beiseite schob.

„Morgen." Begrüßte Harry die drei Anwesenden, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Morgen." Antwortete Draco und lächelte. „Dann wollen wir die beiden Turteltauben mal nicht länger stören, Sev..." Grinste Lucius. „Nein schon in Ordnung... ich muss los... ich war lange nicht bei der Arbeit und habe einiges nachzuholen..." Sagte er und gähnte.

„Du bleibst nicht zum Essen?" Fragte der Blonde etwas enttäuscht und der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Schade..." Harry kam näher, beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Dracos Ohr. „Ich erwarte dich zum Abendessen bei mir... ich koche... um acht." Dann küsste er Dracos sanft auf die Wange, zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ das Wohnzimmer noch.

Dracos Hand glitt wie automatisch hinauf zu der Stelle die Harry gerade geküsst hatte und er blickte ihm nach. Seufzend drehte er sich zu den beiden älteren um. „Ach muss Liebe schön sein..." Seufzte sein Vater und Severus sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Was denn?" Fragte Draco und blickte sie irritiert an. „Nichts nichts..." Lucius brach in Gelächter aus. „Ich habe nur gerade eine Wette gegen unseren alten Zaubertränkelehrer gewonnen... du weißt was das heißt Sev!" Severus seufzte und stand auf. „Heute Abend, bei mir." Sagte er nur und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Was für ne Wette?" Fragte der jüngere Malfoy und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Naja, ich habe gesagt du legst Potter noch diese Nacht flach... er meinte, du würdest das niemals tun... da haben wir gewettet und ich habe gewonnen... das sehe ich an deinem Gesicht..." Grinsend und voller Schadenfreude schlug Lucius sich auf sein Knie, so weit das als Geist möglich war.

„Und was war der Einsatz?" „Das mein lieber Sohn, werde ich dir nicht auf die Nase binden..." und Lucius grinste „Wie war das eben, ein Gentlemen genießt und schweigt..." Nach diesen Worten, schwebte er durch die Decke und man konnte im oberen Stockwerk eine Frauenstimme schreien hören.

„Merkwürdig..." Sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Vater war ein Geist... was konnte man als Geist schon großartig tun? Er konnte ja nicht wirklich mit Snape schlafen oder so... eigentlich war ihm das jetzt auch egal... er würde erst einmal duschen und dann überlegen, was er heute Abend anziehen sollte. Außerdem musste er noch eine Flasche Wein aus dem Keller holen, denn mit leeren Händen wollte er auch nicht bei Harry erscheinen und da etwas passendes zu finden, verlangte nach sorgfältiger Auswahl.


End file.
